Discovery
by OPA752
Summary: Fitz is an orthopedic spinal surgeon living in New York. What happens when his life suddenly changes directions and he crosses path's with Olivia?
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp October morning like any other in New York. The leaves had slowly begun to change on the trees in Central Park and all that could be heard were the sirens of the ambulances approaching the hospital. Here we go...Fitz thought to himself as he walked through the doors of Mount Sinai Hospital on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. He had established himself as the prominent orthopedic spinal surgeon in the country specializing in sports related spinal injuries. Being located in New York he had the opportunity to be involved in some of the most serious sports related cases as there were quite a few professional teams nearby and Mount Sinai was one of the best hospitals in the country.

He was now in his 20th year of practice and at the age of 45 he was about to step feet first into the land of the unknown…in the land of teaching and he was about to find that his primary function was going to change as he was now about to begin mentoring other surgeons and operating less. The Chief of Surgery Cyrus Beene had been after him for the past few years to mentor up and coming surgeons but he never felt he could devote the time necessary to the program, but with his wife Mellie immersed in her private practice as an OB and their 24-year-old son Gerry in his 3rd year of medical school at Columbia he felt like something was missing and was now up for the new challenge.

After following up with a few of his patients on his morning rounds he needed to meet with his new set of residents that were starting their program today. Walking into the board room he immediately spotted Cyrus along with 3 young doctors. He recognized the hunger and fear in their eyes and remembered what it felt like to be a young surgeon starting his career.

He was a young 25-year-old surgical resident who was new to New York with a wife and young son. He had met Mellie during his first year of college and they quickly bonded over their similar rough childhoods and quickly became an item. After dating for a few months he knew that she wasn't the woman of his dreams. She was stubborn and could often be narrow minded and unwilling to compromise. Those three characteristics often reminded him of his father but Mellie also had qualities that he admired. She was driven to escape her abusive upbringing and she had the determination and focus to succeed as she began her journey into obstetrics. During their last year of undergrad they came to a crossroads and Fitz had to make the hardest decision of his life.

Once they learned that Mellie was pregnant they decided to get married and Fitz devoted himself to their son and both of their journeys to becoming doctors. It was a long painful journey that was filled with sleepless nights, arguments that resulted in long lasting scars and a few open wounds but with their dedication and team work they both achieved their goal. But that was a long time ago...it had been years since he felt a part of a team...since he felt loved and some of those open wounds were beginning to surface again. Snapping out of his thoughts he focused back on the three residents in front of him.

"Good Morning Cyrus" he said as he extended his hand to greet him with a firm handshake.

"Good Morning Fitz thank you for taking part in our residency program this year. I know that you have taken a decreased patient load in order to mentor this year and I really appreciate it. I would like to introduce you to your new residents Quinn Perkins, James Novak and Gideon Wallace. They have all decided to specialize in Orthopedics".

Fitz quickly recalled what he had learned about each of them in their files and transcripts and knew that all three of them were promising surgeons if they continued to put in the hard work that was going to be necessary. All three of them were at the top of their respective classes and their credentials were a part of the reason that he agreed to take on the new role. If he was going to mentor a group of surgeons, then he wanted the best group that Cyrus could find.

"It is a pleasure to meet all three of you and I look forward to working with you but I want you to know that this process isn't going to be easy".

He could see the fear flash across their faces and he didn't want to be that kind of guy who lead by fear and taught with threats. He wanted to emulate his onetime mentor who was not only there for him professionally but personally. He had met Dr. Patrick Miller during his first year of residency and they quickly bonded over their California roots and love for their patients. Dr. Miller had been a source of strength for him when times were tough and he pushed him to be a better doctor when he needed it.

"We see some of the toughest spinal cord injuries in the nation and it will take every ounce of your time and effort to succeed and become the best doctor that you can be, but I will be right by your sides; helping you each step of the way but only if you give this program everything you have".

After giving his new residents the hospital tour and their schedule rotation for the next few weeks he wanted to give them his full round of current patients. He assigned a resident to each patient so that they could begin to get comfortable with reviewing their medical history and taking over a portion of their care while also preparing to learn and observe as he took new patients on.

By the time he was finished with his rounds and briefing each of the residents on their new patients it was already 7:00 at night and he was in desperate need of something to eat and for some peace and quiet. After working in a hospital all day and being surrounded by emotional and physical chaos and noise he yearned for time to decompress from his day before he began his trek home to Mellie and their apartment on West 63rd Street.

He often found himself stopping at Gerry's apartment on his way home as it was only a few blocks away from the Hospital and Columbia University. He would stop by to have a few beers with him, grab something to eat together or just catch up on their busy lives. The bond that he had with his son was the most important relationship that he had in his life and now that Gerry was back in New York after being away in Boston for his undergrad he wanted to take full advantage of their times together as he knew once his residency started their time together would be limited.

On this particular day he decided to walk along Central Park West and enjoy the sights of the leaves changing and the smells of the fall setting in. After the particular hot summer, they had in New York this year, the decreased temperature was a welcomed relief and with the decrease in tourists and now that school was back in session the city was returning to the normal place that Fitz enjoyed calling his home.

After his long walk home he greeted the door man and rode the elevator to his apartment on the top floor. Unlocking the door, he could tell that Mellie had gotten home before him and hoped that there would be something ready for dinner. She knew today was going to be a long day for him and that he would likely be home late in the evening. Loosening his tie as he walked into the kitchen he noticed all of the lights were off and went in search for Mellie until he located her in her office.

"Hey honey…how was your day"? she said to him not bothering to turn and acknowledge him as she focused in on her computer in front of her.

Instantly feeling a sense of loneliness he finished removing his blue tie from his collar and his cuff links from his white dress shirt. "It was a long day Mel…I had the group of new residents start today so between my regular duties and getting them up and running I am exhausted…I am just going to hop in the shower."

Mellie finally broke her focus from her computer to make eye contact with him. "Oh my gosh Fitz I completely forgot that was stating today…so how did it go"

Smiling at her sudden interest in his day he wanted to clue her in on his day. "Well I have three new promising surgeons to guide and with their already proven credentials I think all three have a real shot at becoming the next face of Orthopedics if they want it…the question will be who wants it the most and how hard are they willing to work for it". He felt a sense of pride taking on this new role and his past experiences played a big part in his decision.

"Well that's great honey but don't let it get to your head Fitz…you still need to stay focused on being a surgeon…that is who you are. I have never heard of anyone making a name for themselves being a teacher…you need to protect your legacy".

That was all that it took for Fitz…he was done…Mellie knew that taking this new journey was a hard decision for him to make and she also knew what an impact his mentor Dr. Miller made on him…she was there for all of it…through all of it and she knew that Dr. Miller was a big reason for making the decision he made to take on the role as mentor for the residency program.

If he could impact and be a mentor for one person like Dr. Miller was for him, it would be his way of paying it forward and leaving a legacy that he was truly interested in making. If anyone should know what type of man he was it should be his wife but as each day passed it was clearer and clearer that she had no idea who he really was as a man and a surgeon. Each day he found himself sharing a bed with a stranger and it was the loneliest feeling of all. Instead of starting an argument Fitz decided to retreat to the master bathroom and wash the day off of his body before he succumbed to exhaustion.

As he entered the shower and felt the hot water begin to pour over his sore muscles he heard the door open and instantly let out a sigh as he knew what was about to come. He didn't want to fight with her, he just wanted to wash the day away and hope for a better tomorrow.… "Fitz…what the hell I was talking to you…I was trying to tell you that I will be going to Houston in a few days to consult on a case of sextuplets that will be delivered at Texas Children's around Christmas." The anger and hurt that he felt was emulating from his eyes and he knew that she could tell he was pissed… "Okay Mel…thanks for letting me know".

Fitz turned his attention back to showering hoping that she would get the hint and leave him in peace, but his luck had run out for the day. "Fitz…what's the problem? I told you that you were going to regret finally giving into Cyrus but I didn't think it would be this fast. Why are you in such a bad mood all of the sudden?"

"Mel…can we just not do this tonight? Can we just not go over all of the ways you think I am failing you and I can fast forward to me not saying things that will hurt your feelings so that I don't have to apologize and sleep in the spare bedroom for a few nights"?

Mellie looked at him like he had two heads and clearly was missing his point. With a huff she began… "Fitz…I don't know what you are talking about. I just wanted to let you know what was going on with my schedule for the next few weeks and here you are being a downer because you already regret the decision you made…just tell Cyrus that you realized you made a mistake and that it will set your career back and you can go back to being a surgeon".

Turning off the shower and reaching for the towel he began to dry himself off and walked into their bedroom. Opening his dresser drawer, he retrieved a pair of black boxer briefs and slipped them on. Drying his damp brown locks he noticed that Mellie had followed him into their bedroom and as he looked in her eyes he knew she wasn't going to let up. He suddenly decided…ok if we are going to do this…we are going to do this.

"That's the thing Mel…I don't regret my decision. For the first time in a while I am really excited and optimistic. I have the opportunity to make a difference like someone had made for me and I only hope someone will make for Gerry at some point during his career". Letting those words leave his lips was the first time he affirmed to himself how excited he was for this next stage of his life. He just wished he had someone by his side to share it with and who understood him.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Mellie settled herself into her stance and looked him in the eyes "I just don't get it Fitz…you are a surgeon…that's what you should be doing. Performing top notch surgeries and publishing your breakthroughs. We have always been on the same page with your career I don't understand why you are suddenly off the rails…what has gotten into you"?

"Mellie...why are we kidding ourselves. We haven't been on the same page in years. Since Gerry left for college we have both thrown ourselves into our careers which has been a nice distraction but I have realized that we are strangers living in the same home".

"How can you say that Fitz"?

"Think about it…we have been on auto pilot living our separate lives and at the end of the day we lie in bed with our backs turned to each other and wait for the next day to begin. I find myself coming home with a goal of avoiding any conflicting arguments so that I can toss on a Yankees game and finish my evening in peace rather than arguing with you and spending the night in the guest room".

He knew that he was opening a can of worms and once he lifted the lid there would be no replacing it but he was done being complacent he was done living his life alone.

"I don't know how you can make this my fault…you have done your fair share of distancing yourself from me and focusing on your career. Every spare moment that you have you prefer to spend putting in extra shifts at the hospital or with Gerry".

Here she was pulling the card she always pulled that made Fitz cave and apologize but this time he wasn't going to fold. He was going to lay it on the table consequences be dammed. "You're right Mel. It is not all your fault. I am to blame was well, I have distanced myself from you. I lie in bed at night with the woman who is my wife and during that time I have never felt more alone. We built an amazing life together but we are at the point where we don't even know who each other are anymore. I know you are not happy. I know you have been visiting Andrew every time you go to Houston to consult on a case".

Mellie's face dropped and as she realized that he knew of her relationship with Andrew she realized her marriage was over. "Listen Fitz…nothing inappropriate has happened between Andrew and I. He is just someone who I can talk to… someone who understands me and my practice. We work on a lot of cases together in Houston and he just gets it…he just gets me".

As the tears formed in his eyes he came to the realization that he was no longer sad…he wasn't angry…he was relieved that everything was on the table. "That's fine Mel. I want you to be happy and if Andrew and being in Houston is what makes you happy then I think that's where you need to be. I think we can both agree that this situation isn't working for either of us anymore. I don't want to fight with you, I don't want a long drawn out divorce. I just want to be happy".

Mellie sat on the corner of her bed and covered her face with her hands. She knew this conversation needed to happen and that recently she had been finding excuses to spend more time in Houston. "To be honest Fitz…I knew that this day was coming. I was just hoping that we would find our way back to each other but as time has passed I have realized that it is not going to happen. I think you're right…we need some time apart".

Her upcoming trip to Houston couldn't have come at a better time. "Listen Fitz…I am leaving for Houston in a few days. While we are apart let's just take the time to think about what we want our next steps to be and when I return we can go from there".

"I think I have made my intentions clear Mellie. I want to be happy in this next stage of my career, I am not sure what that looks like yet but I know that continuing this marriage is not the answer. I want a divorce".

There it was he said it…he pulled the band aid off and there was no going back.

"Okay Fitz…Once I get back from Houston we can file and sort everything out. I don't want to fight with you. I don't want a nasty long drawn out divorce that fights over every little piece of property and assent and most of all I don't want it to affect Gerry. He needs to focus on his schooling and his career".

For the first time in quite a while they were on the same page. The last thing that Fitz wanted was for anything he and Mellie were going through to affect their son. "I completely agree Mellie. Let's make this painless as possible. I'll stay with Gerry for the next few days and once you go to Houston I can come back here and then we can figure it out once you return. I think we just need space right now".

Silently confirming their plan Mellie retreated to her office to get the space she so desperately needed in the moment.

Fitz began to pack a bag with all of the items he would need for the next few days and as he zipped up his suit bag the past hour of his life began to set in and the weight that had been on his shoulders began to lift from him. He was a long way from happiness but this was the first step in the right direction.

After an awkward goodbye with his wife he hailed a cab and made his way to Gerry's apartment. He wasn't sure if he should tell his son that he and his mother had decided to divorce or wait to tell him together. It was no secret that they were not the happy couple they once were and the Gerry knew that better than anyone. It was one of the reasons he had made the decision to go to Boston for his undergrad. He wanted to space from the volatile environment that had become his parents' marriage and home.

He had texted Gerry while in the cab so he was expecting his arrival. He knew he would be comfortable staying with him for a few days as he had a guest room and to be honest he looked forward to spending a few days with his son. Ascending the stairs to his third floor apartment with bags in tow Fitz knocked on his door. Gerry swiftly opened the door and greeted him with his 100-watt Grant smile and a hug. "Hey Dad…It's good to see you come one in" he said as he took the duffle bag from his shoulder and Fitz began to make his way into Gerry's apartment.

As he made his way towards the guest room he suddenly noticed that they weren't alone. Sitting on Gerry's couch with a glass of red wine was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was dressed in a lace camisole and cotton pajama bottoms. Her piercing brown eyes met his steel blue's and the only words that could manage to leave lips was "Hi".

She smiled and him and returned his gaze as she muttered her simple response "Hi Mr. Grant".

Fitz could feel his heart begin to race as he moved towards the guest room to settle his things for his few day stay. In that moment he suddenly thought that she looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place her.

Fitz placed his hand on Gerry shoulder and said "Sorry son I didn't know you had company. You should have told me…I could have stayed with Cyrus or gotten a hotel for a few days".

Gerry smirked at him… "Dad…it's not what you think. Oliva is in town looking for an apartment. She is moving back to New York and about to start her residency. She just needed a place to stay for a few days while she figures out where she wants to live".

Fitz had a quizzical look come across his face like he should know who Olivia was. "Olivia"?

"Yea Dad…my best friend from high school Olivia Pope".

The bells went off and suddenly everything clicked for him. This gorgeous captivating woman that he had just laid eyes on was little Olivia. The Olivia that was his sons best friend all throughout high school and who had graduated from John Hopkins at the top of her class and was about to begin her residency at Mount Saini in physical medicine and rehabilitation.

While watching his father unpack his belongings Gerry inquired… "Another rough night with mom"?

Fitz returned his sons knowing glace with a smile. "You could say that but let's talk about that tomorrow. I am sorry to impose on your time with Olivia; I am sure you have some catching up to do".

"Dad, I told you it was no problem you are welcome here any time. I am actually glad you are here. You can be a great resource for Olivia. She needs help looking for an apartment that is close to the hospital and is within her budget".

After he finished hanging his clothes in the closet and placing his toiletries in the bathroom Fitz decided to join Gerry and Olivia in the living room. After pouring himself a glass of red wine he settled himself into the arm chair and relaxed as the sweetness of the wine passed through his lips.

Fitz knew the upper west side very well and had a few colleagues who lived within walking distance of the hospital and would for sure be able to help her find an apartment that was in her budget and ensure that she wasn't being taken advantage of.

Gerry turned to Olivia and said "I was just telling my dad that you are looking for an apartment near the hospital".

"Yes…I only have a few days to find a place and to get settled before I start at the hospital. I hope I am not imposing on either of you".

"I would love to help you find a place Olivia…just let me know what your budget is and I can ask around the hospital for a few leads and Gerry or I can go with you to check them out".

Making eye contact with him once more Olivia took another sip of wine and as she bit her bottom lip she contemplated the thought of spending time with the man that she had a crush on since she was a little girl. "Thank you Mr. Grant I appreciate it. I have been away from New York for so long I feel like I have lost touch".

Fitz chest began to stir as he saw Olivia biting her lip and found himself suddenly thinking of her again as the gorgeous woman that she is rather than the little girl that he knew long ago. "No problem Olivia…and please call me Fitz".

"Thank you…Fitz"


	2. Chapter 2

After insisting that Olivia take the guest room for privacy, he changed into a pair of gray pajama bottoms and a dark blue tee and settled into the couch for the night. Running through his mind were the events that had unfolded that evening and although he knew it wasn't going to be easy, he felt like he was on the path to a new beginning.

The thought of arguing over assets and property came to the forefront of his mind and he knew that he and Mellie would need to decide what to do with their property, but fighting over them is the last thing he wanted to do. They had their apartment in New York, their home in California that was left to Fitz after his father died and their vacation home in the Outer Banks of North Carolina.

They had made many memories in their homes as a family. They often spent holidays in California with Fitz's mother Carole and his sister Morgan and brother Patrick, and always spent their spring break in North Carolina. Mellie had grown up in North Carolina and she decided she wanted Gerry to experience the ocean and shores that brought her peace and focus during her difficult childhood.

She had grown up in a non-traditional family setting. After her mother walked out them when she was 7 years old, her father turned to drinking to drown out his sorrows and the pressure of being a single father of a young girl. By the time Mellie was 9 her father was a full blown alcoholic and after he remarried, her step mother moved in with them and brought along her younger daughter. It ended up creating an environment that was filled with chaos and rampant verbal and emotional abuse.

Now as an adult Mellie didn't have any family that she kept in contact with but she did have her childhood friend Andrew. Andrew was from the same small costal town as Mellie and they escaped their childhoods together by spending their days on the docs swimming and fishing and talking about their hopes and dreams. They had lost touch when she went to college and met Fitz, but they had re-connected once she was in medical school. He was now a Pediatric Surgeon in Houston and over the years he and Fitz had become comfortable acquaintances but clearly not friends since the relationship between Andrew and Mellie had recently started to cross the line.

Fitz understood the relationship between Mellie and Andrew and had realized that when times were tough instead of turning to Fitz for the understanding and support she needed she turned to Andrew. Andrew had been her safe place as a child and teenager and she never broke the pattern as an adult. Fitz realized the pattern after she had pulled away from their marriage whenever she was going through a personal or professional hurdle. It has been an open wound in their marriage that periodically caused drop down drag out arguments. Once again now that their marriage was in the most difficult place it had ever been, she went running to Andrew for the comfort that she needed.

While lying on the couch thinking back, Fitz suddenly understood Mellie's need to retreat from their marriage. They were beyond the point of repair and he was oddly not angry with his wife for running to Andrew once again. He was happy to finally have a direction. Even if that direction meant the end of their marriage.

Thinking about his own recent decisions, he could see that by saying yes to Cyrus and the resident program he suddenly had the reason to retreat and distance himself from their marriage. He always felt like he was the one to compromise when they were in a rough spot which always resulted in him giving up a little piece of himself. His marriage had felt like a noose around his neck and for the first time since Gerry was born he was going to focus on himself and figure out what it means to be Fitzgerald Grant.

Finally succumbing to the sleep that was desperately needed he felt at peace with the decision to end his marriage and begin the next phase of his life.

It had been quite a few years since Fitz found himself sleeping on a couch but on this morning as he awoke to Olivia in the kitchen making a pot of coffee he suddenly didn't mind so much.

Olivia had been a presence in Gerry's life since they were in middle school. She had moved to New York when she was in seventh grade and attended the same school as Gerry. They were both on the swim team and had quite a few other common interests such as photography and theatre. They quickly became fast friends and spent a lot of time together. It wasn't uncommon for her to be a guest at their dinner table a few nights a week.

The last time Fitz could recall seeing Oliva was at Gerry's high school graduation party. He knew that they had kept in touch and often visited each other when they had a break from school but he hadn't seen her in almost 8 years now here she was a 25-year-old woman who was standing in his son's kitchen in her pajamas making breakfast.

"Good Morning Mr. Grant" she said to him as she was pouring herself her first cup of coffee for the day.

"Good Morning Olivia. I hope you slept well" he said as he approached the kitchen counter.

Turing to make eye contact with him she suddenly felt his 6'2" frame approaching her and she couldn't help but notice his slightly disheveled head of hair and his ever captivating blue eyes. Gerry hadn't provided any information on why his father was suddenly occupying his couch but she knew of his troubled marriage and assumed they had had another fight. "It has been an adjustment…I forgot how loud this city could be and it has taken me a few days to adjust to the noise level, but you are the one that slept on the couch…how did you sleep?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she was afraid that she might have offended him or that her comment was leading to a subject that was absolutely none of her business.

As he reached for a coffee cup in the kitchen cabinet he couldn't help but smirk at her reference to his night on the couch. He wasn't embarrassed about his impending divorce but he knew that he needed to discuss it with Gerry before he started letting anyone else know about it.

"I surprisingly slept very well…I am no stranger to a couch and I have lived here for so long and with working at the hospital I don't even hear the sirens anymore…but you will get used to it…especially since you are going to be living close to the hospital".

"Hopefully I can find something soon… I didn't expect apartment hunting to be so difficult". Settling into her seat at the table with her cup of coffee and strawberry pop tart in hand, she placed her phone on the table and opened up the Zillow app to search for nearby apartments.

He grabbed the box of strawberry pop tarts and examined them before placing one in the toaster and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I haven't had one of these in years…I hope they are as good as I remember".

"It's all about the sprinkles Mr. Grant…sprinkles make everything better" she said to him smiling.

After plating his new found breakfast treat he joined her at the table. "So tell me Liv…what have you been up to... I haven't seen you in years and Gerry has done a poor job of keeping me updated".

She was suddenly shocked that he was taking an interest in her. He had an overwhelming presence and when she looked into his eyes he seemed to communicate and connect to people with them. "Well I just took the position at Mount Saini and will be working with Dr. Sloan specializing physical medicine and rehabilitation…my parents tried to get me to move to Florida to be closer to them but I wanted to come back home".

As soon as Fitz heard that she would be a resident under Dr. Sloan his alarm bells went off. Although Mark Sloan was a great doctor he had a reputation of being a creep and dating within the hospital. Fitz had worked with Mark quite frequently since their specialties often shared patients as they began their rehabilitation process after surgery.

"Well Liv I have a feeling that we might cross paths frequently…or at least you will be crossing paths with the residents that I will be working with. Mark and I…I mean Dr. Sloan and I work together quite frequently so I am sure that you will be taking over some of my patients as you get comfortable in your position…but just be careful Liv…Dr. Sloan can be a bit of a shark if you know what I mean".

Taking in his words she was excited about the prospect of working with him in the near future. She knew he was a leader in his field and had even studied a few of his cases in school. She was no stranger to the medical world and had encountered her fair share of sleaze ball doctors that took advantage of their position. "Don't worry Mr. Grant if I have learned one thing in medical school it's how to handle a sleaze ball".

Fitz was happy to hear that she could hold her own but also concerned about her having to learn to do so. "Well don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything Liv…and please call me Fitz…Mr. Grant makes me feel like an old man".

"Thank you Fitz…and you are not an old man". She couldn't help but be mortified at the words that suddenly seemed to keep flowing from her mouth. She couldn't help but notice what a good looking man he was. He was in amazing shape and he still had that charisma that she remembered as a teenage girl. He was warm and humble and kind. He was a rare breed especially in the medical field.

Fitz felt a sudden rush of warmth come over his body in response to her comment. Since he laid eyes on her he had tried not to think of how attractive he found her. She was Gerry's friend or maybe even more and he was in no place to even start thinking about another woman especially Olivia.

Finishing the last bite of pop tart, he knew he needed to start his day. He wanted to talk with Gerry and clue him in on what was going on between with his mother. "Well Liv…let me know when you are free and we can all go and look at apartments…maybe this afternoon if that works for you".

"Actually that would be great. I have a few that I have book marked here on Zillow…I am going to reach out to the agents on the listings and see if I can set an appointment up".

Standing from the table he clears his dishes and places them into the dishwasher "I have a few errands to do this morning but let me know what the agent's say".

"That sounds great…I asked Gerry to take a look at them with me but I think he has to work this afternoon but I will let you know. How about I give you me your number and I will text you once I know what's going on".

Fitz removed his cell from the coffee table and disconnected it from the charger. Handing it to Liv she put her number in his contacts list and then called her number so that she could save him as a contact. After saving him as "Fitz Grant" she put her phone back on the kitchen table. "Well…thanks for the breakfast company…I gotta hit the gym and shower if I am going to get this day started"

The thought of her in the shower flashed through his mind and he needed to remove himself from her presence. What the hell was happening to him. Here he was 12 hours removed from deciding that he was going to divorce his wife of 26 years and thinking of Oliva this way.

He decided it was time to get Gerry up for the day so that they could go for a run in Central Park and he could break the news of the divorce to him. As he walked down the hall towards Gerry's bedroom "Thank you for the coffee Liv…and you're right…sprinkles make everything better".

Fitz couldn't help himself...the smirk across his face as he's anticipating the reaction that he was about to get from his son...bursting through his bedroom door to a sleeping Gerry "Wake up wake up wake uppppp"!

As Gerry jolts from his sleep the look on his face is worth the wrath that Fitz is about to receive. "What the fuck dad...fuck you scared the shit out of me".

"Get up Ger... it's almost 9:00 and you need to get your day started".

Running his hands through his hair and calming his rapidly eating heart..."You do realize that this is my place and you are the guest here...this is exactly why I didn't move back in with you and mom"

"Come on Ger get your ass up and let's go for a run in the park...hurry up...ten minutes..chop chop".

Leaving Gerry to get ready Fitz pads back out into the living room. He quickly tidies up his sleeping quarters as he moves to the guest room to get changed for his run he realizes that Olivia is occupying the spare bedroom and bathroom.

Knocking on the door..."Hey Liv...are you in there? I just need to grab a few things to go for a run". He can hear shuffling on the other side of the door.

Olivia is on the other side of door and has just finished with her shower and applying her lavender scented lotion. As she hears the knock and Fitz's request her heart begins to pound. "Ummm yea Fitz just give me a minute". Quickly wrapping her towel around her under her arms and tossing her dirty clothes on the basket she opens the door.

"Hey Fitz...sorry I didn't realize I was taking so long". As Fitz realizes that she is standing in front of him in just a towel he quickly shuffles past her desperately trying not to make eye contact with her. "Oh no worries Liv, I'm sorry to disturb you I just need to grab a few things so Gerry and I can head out for a run".

As he searches through his duffle bag for his shorts and a clean tee shirt Olivia can tell that he is uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact. Retrieving the desired items from his bag he moves to the closet to grab his pair of black Nike Roche Run's and Olivia can't help but check him out. He fills out a tee shirt quite nicely and she can't help but notice his back muscles and how his arms fill out the sleeves. Dammit Olivia...stop checking out your best friend's father she thinks to herself.

Turning back around with items in hand, Fitz finally makes eye contact with her and as his eyes start to linger a little too long on her shoulders and clavicle Olivia can't help but notice.

"Ahhh...thanks Liv...ahhh...sorry" he blurts out walking past her and out of the bedroom. The attempts to shake the image of a towel wrapped Olivia from his mind is not working and now more than ever he is in need of that run. Quickly changing he goes and knocks on Gerry's door again..."Come on Ger... meet me downstairs...hurry up".

Gerry finally meets his father downstairs and can tell that he is a little stressed out but knowing his father better than anyone he will talk about it when he is ready to. "Ready for that run dad"?

After running their usual route in the park they stop at a little stand to grab a few bottles of water. Walking off their run Fitz knows he needs to clue Gerry in on what's going on. After finding a spot to settle one the rocks overlooking The Lake he begins to break the news to Gerry about the decision he and Mellie made to divorce. Gerry knows better than anyone the struggles that they have gone through over the years as he had a front row seat to all of it, however he was still afraid that his son to be disappointed in him.

Gerry can tell that his father is nervous of how he is going to react to the news that was just dropped in his lap but at this point Gerry is a grown man and not a young boy and the news of a divorce is oddly relieving to him. It's not the devastating life altering news that it would have been for him when he was a young boy. He knows his parents have grown apart and to be honest he just wants them both to be happy. "I have to tell ya dad…I'm kind of relieved…it's been a long time coming.

Taken aback by his response…" Are you sure Ger…your mom and I have been having problems for a long time and we just can't do it anymore…I just don't want you to be disappointed in your mom and I.

"Dad… I could never be disappointed in your and mom. You are both amazing doctors in your fields and have both been great parents and role models…you are one of my best friend's dad and I just want you both to be happy, and if that means that you are not married anymore then that's fine with me I just hope you guys can get through everything civilly".

"That's the plan Ger…Your mom and I have been fighting each other for the last 26 years and the one thing we can agree upon is that we don't want to fight anymore. We are going to get together after she comes back from Houston and see if we can figure everything out and submit everything to the court".

"So how long do you think you are going to need a place to stay?"

"Well your mom heads off to Houston in a few days so I will go back to our apartment then and when she returns if we can get things figured out then I will know if I need to start looking for a new place".

"Well you know you are always welcome at my place but just so you know if you wake me up again like you did this morning your ass is out".

Fitz can't help but laugh at his son's response to his morning wake up call. "Don't worry Ger I'll be out as soon as I can, I don't want to be interrupting your catch up time with Liv" he says giving Gerry a telling look.

Recognizing the look on his father's face… "I told you dad, Liv and I are just friends…there is nothing romantic between us. Never has been and never will be. I have actually been seeing someone for the past few months. Her name is Jessica and I met her at a photography exhibit I want you and mom and Liv to meet her very soon".

"Well that's great Ger…I'm sure she's a great girl, just let me know when you guys are free and I would be more than happy to meet her. Maybe we can even catch a show or something".

"Thanks dad…Ill check and see what her schedule is like over the next few weeks, it's going to be hard to find a night where we are all free but I am looking forward to everyone meeting her". Glancing down at his watch Gerry realizes that the morning has gotten away from him and he needs to get back and ready for work. "Let's head back… I have a bunch of errands to run and I have a shift at the hospital this afternoon".

Knowing that he has a bunch of errands to run this morning as well Fitz rises from his spot and dusts himself off. As they begin their trek back to Gerry's he hears his phone go off signaling that he has received a text. As he pulls his phone from his pocket he sees that he Liv has messaged him.

 _ **Liv:**_ _Hey Fitz…can you meet me at 109_ _th_ _and Central Park North at 2:00 I think I might have found the perfect place?_

 _ **Fitz:**_ _Sure Liv…see you there!_

 _ **Liv:**_ _Thanks Fitz…see you soon._


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing he felt like doing today was sitting down with his soon to be ex-wife. She had called him to see if they could sit down and talk before she left on her trip to Houston. Despite the talk of divorce, he didn't want to rock the boat and calm waters that they were currently on so he agreed to meet her.

Walking into their shared home it suddenly didn't feel much like a home. Although they had raised Gerry there, it had been quite a few years since it felt like the warm place that it once was. They had recently completed a renovation of their kitchen and the gray walls and stainless steel appliances reminded Fitz of the cold and lifeless marriage that they now shared.

Walking into their bedroom be found Mellie packing for her trip. She had her suitcases open on their bed and she was in the closet meticulously selecting her clothing and shoes that she was going to pack.

"Oh good...you're here" she said to him. She barely made eye contact with him and didn't bother to stop her mission of packing. Instead she began to speak to him as if he was just another task on her checklist that needed to be completed before she left. " Listen Fitz...I have been thinking and I think we should sell the apartment... I know we said we would hold off on making decisions until I return from Houston but I don't want to prolong this anymore than we have to".

Taken back a bit he didn't expect this to be the conversation that they were having today but he knew that it needed to happen at some point. He hadn't thought of how they would separate their marital property but now that he found himself facing this decision he agreed with her. Their home felt like an empty tomb and was a constant reminder of the loneliness that he felt.

"I wasn't expecting to have this conversation today Mel but I can honestly say that I agree with you. The market is hot right now and I don't think it's right for either of us to have to buy the other out. It's the best way to make a clean break and start new". He was a bit relieved to hear Mellie's proposal as it confirmed to him that this was happening. They were moving on...getting a divorce and starting fresh.

Mellie continued to shuffle back and forth out of the closet placing her selected shoes and hand bags in their respective suitcases. "I'm glad you agree Fitz...this place is far too big for either of us, and to be honest I am not sure I want to stay in New York long term".

The questions began swirling around in his mind because of her revelation. "Wow Mel it seems like you have been planning this for a long time...we haven't even filed the papers yet and your thinking of leaving the New York? Where do you plan on going? What about your practice?"

A look of satisfaction seemed to take over Mellie's face as if she thought Fitz might be here to fight for her...to fight for their marriage. "You know every time I partner on a case in Houston they are asking me to consider joining them long term...there have been talks of bringing me on as the head of their OB Center and to be honest I think I should consider it. I can still have the practice here but would transition my patients to the other doctors and travel back for cases that I am needed on...just like you Fitz I am ready for something new ".

He knew that when she said she was ready for something new she just wasn't referring to her career. The something new that she was referring to was Andrew and oddly enough it didn't bother him a bit that she was ready to pick up her life and start over. He knew it just wasn't going to be as easy for him to sweep the last 25 years under the rug and pretend it didn't happen. Although their marriage had been over for some time it was hard for him to admit to himself that he had just been a place holder in her life until she was ready to seize the life that she had always wanted with Andrew. He had excepted the finality of their situation and was at peace with it but he wasn't going to be able to escape this chapter of his life without a few open wounds.

" I wish you all the best Mel...I think we should just both go ahead and file for divorce...there isn't a point of dragging this out if this is clearly what we both want. I don't see why we can't handle this civilly. I am going to ask my attorney to file Monday and ask for the profits from the apartment to be split 50/50. You can keep everything related to your practice, earnings, investments and the place in North Carolina. I would like to retain my earnings, investments and my family's place in California. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

Mellie now knew that Fitz wasn't here to save their marriage...he wasn't here to ask her to reconsider and give them another chance. He was over it...over the fighting... over the arguing and was clearly ready for this chapter of his life to be closed. "That sounds reasonable. We have both worked hard for our success and the last thing I want is to fight over every piece of marital property. I want to be able to close this chapter of our lives with a sense of dignity and respect for both of us Fitz and especially for Gerry".

This is the first real conversation that they have had in years and how ironic is it that it's to dissolve their marriage. " I agree 100% Mel and I'll contact my attorney today and get the ball rolling".

"Thank you Fitz...I really appreciate you being so cooperative. I will contact my attorney and our realtor to list our apartment and let you know when you need to sign the listing agreement".

Ready to end this conversation Fitz looked at her and said "Sounds good Mel". He then turned his back to Mellie and walked into his closet to see what he would need to pack. He wanted to find an apartment as soon as possible and get all his things out of his current home and settled. Not to mention he was eager to get off the couch and give Gerry his space back. " I plan on finding a place in the next few days and will get all of my things when I can. If you would like we can sell the place furnished...it might be easier that way...especially if you move to Houston".

She hadn't thought about it but selling their apartment furnished was a great idea. "That sounds great Fitz...I'll just ask Gerry if he wants to come by and grab anything".

"Speaking of Gerry, I have been staying with him and he knows what's going on Mel...I had to clue him in on why his dad was crashing on his couch".

The one thing that evaded her was the thought of having the conversation with her son to tell him about the divorce and she was suddenly relieved that she didn't have to have it. Fitz had always had a closer relationship with him and knew he would take the news better coming from him. "Well how did he take it Fitz...is he upset"?

"You know how he is Mel... he is 25 years old and has his own life...he knows that we haven't been happy for a while and he wants both of us to find happiness even if that means it's apart".

She is a little shocked to hear of Gerry's reaction, she expected him to be upset, but then again he isn't 10 years old anymore. "Well Fitz if there is one thing I can say we did right together it was raising that boy to be an amazing man".

Acknowledging her statement Fitz walked over to the table and poured two glasses of scotch. He extended his hand to her and she took the glass from him. Raising their glasses Fitz said "To Gerry and doing at least one thing right together". Tossing back the glass of scotch and placing the glass back on the table he grabs a few things from his closet and says his goodbyes to Mellie.

After closing the door to their apartment building and stepping on to the sidewalk he feels like he has officially closed the door on that chapter of his life and he is ready for the next adventure.

Firing off an email to his attorney to draw up the divorce papers with the details they discussed he glances down at watch and realizes that it's 1:45 and that he is supposed to meet Olivia at 2:00 to view the apartment listing she has found.

Moving back to New York was something that she had looked forward to for the past six months. She was excited to graduate medical school and begin her career but she was even more excited to escape the prison that she had been living in since she broke up with her long-term boyfriend Edison Davis. They had met during her first year and his second year of medical school at John Hopkins and became fast friends. After a year of friendship Edison finally mustered up the courage to ask her out on a date which led to another and another and before she knew it they were in a relationship.

Two years later Edison graduated from medical school and had excepted a job in Boston. They had spent a long weekend there finding him an apartment and celebrating his new life and city. It had the familiar feeling of New York but could still offer a small town feel as well. Olivia had planned to visit him when she could since they were only going to be a short plane ride away.

After three months, apart she decided that she wanted to surprise him so she booked a flight and planned to spend the next three days with Edison further exploring Boston. She had even considered adding it to her list of cities to apply to after medical school, especially if she and Edison were going to continue their relationship.

They had often discussed marriage and he expected her to follow him to Boston now that he was starting his career and laying down roots for them as he put it. She wasn't so sure she wanted to commit to Boston and was set on the idea of keeping her options open until it was time for her to make her decision but this infuriated Edison and was a constant rift in their relationship for the past several months. He had this condescending way of telling her that she was expected to follow him and it often made her feel like his career was more important than hers would ever be.

After taking a taxi to his apartment Olivia knocked on his door and to her surprise she was greeted by a young woman who turned out to be a nurse's aide that Edison had met during their time apart. After confronting him and confirming that he had been cheating on her she ended their relationship and hadn't looked back. He had been trying to get her to reconsider by letting her know that she would never succeed without him and that's when she knew she was making the right decision.

Now after six months of being single she had realized the damage that had been done to her self-esteem not to mention the trust issues that she now had. She felt that it was going to be quite some time before she trusted another man and let them in to see the real Olivia. She had some healing to do and was excited that she was back in New York to begin that process.

The last week of her life had been a whirlwind and Olivia knew it was going to be hectic but she didn't quite know how overwhelmed she was going to feel with all the things that she needed to get done before the week was out.

She had moved cities before and helped her parents pack up everything and move to Florida a few years ago but now she was under a time crunch. After accepting the position with Mount Sinai things moved quickly. They wanted to get her started as soon as possible.

She had sold as much of her furniture as she could before boxing everything else up and putting it in her car and driving to New York. She only had a few days left before her first shift at the hospital and she needed to find an apartment. Since she sold off most of her furniture she would need to furnish it with new items and mix in a few personal things that she kept from her time in college and medical school.

After a busy morning of having all her medical and dental records transferred back to her doctors in New York she was busy on the phone calling various realtors to see if she could get in and look at a few apartments that looked acceptable. Since she was in a time crunch she knew she might have to just settle for something that fit her needs rather than her wants.

Being close to the hospital was her number one priority, but she wanted to find a place that felt like home. After having roommates in her dorm in college and sharing an apartment with Edison she looked forward to having her own space and for the first time she had the opportunity to define that space. She had always felt like she was living in someone else's space from her parents' house, to her dorm room to living with Edison…it was never her home with her things and she was ready to be done feeling like a guest.

She was excited to stroll through antique and furniture stores and pick out new things. She had never had the opportunity to live in just her space. Now that she had her first opportunity to make a home for herself she wanted her home to feel like an actual home. Not the sterile and cold environment that she grew up with. If she had her choice her apartment would be filled with fireplaces, comfortable couches and warm blankets where she could spend her evenings reviewing cases with a glass of red wine and bowl of popcorn in hand.

As she approached the block of 109th and Central Park North she could see a man who resembled the relators who's picture she saw on the listing she had seen on Zillow. Dressed in a suit, she noticed that he was a little short and had brown hair and green eyes. The listing she had viewed said it was a 1 bedroom, 1 bath apartment on the top floor that was a little over 700 square feet. It was in a nice little neighborhood and she liked the thought of being on the edge of the park and having quick access to a run or relaxing afternoon walk.

Approaching the man who was concentrating on his phone, she made eye contact with him and extended her hand to him. "You must be Jake Ballard…I am Olivia your 2:00 appointment".

He held on to her hand a little longer than desired and looked her up and down. "Yes I am Jake Ballard it is nice to meet you Olivia. I wish all of my 2:00 appointments were with gorgeous women like you" and followed with a wink.

Olivia could feel her skin crawl a little bit and was hoping that Fitz would show up soon. Checking her phone quickly to see if she missed a call or text from Fitz she is interrupted by Jake. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look so familiar to me but I feel like if we had met I would have definitely remembered you".

Olivia looked him in the eye to try and convey that she was not interested in him. "I don't think so. I am not from here". She knew it wasn't a complete lie but she didn't want to give him any information or continue his line of questioning.

"Well it's a shame but now that we have met maybe we can get to know each other more, are you ready to see the apartment"?

Her initial thought was to just go with the flow and just look at the apartment and neighborhood but something in her gut was telling her that she should wait for Fitz. He was a little forward for her liking and she didn't feel comfortable being alone with him. Taking her phone out of her pocket again she checked the time and it was 2:05 PM. Maybe he forgot the time or got caught up with one of his errands she thought to herself. Wanting to give it a few more minutes before canceling she looked around to see if she could spot Fitz.

"Umm…let's just give it a few minutes I have someone meeting me". Just as the words left her lips she spotted Fitz jogging towards her. In a moment of relief, she was glad to see him and thankful that he would be relieving her of her awkward situation and feelings.

Fitz was dressed in a dark pair of denim jeans and a grey tee shirt. He had a pair of Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses on and his hair was slightly disheveled. "Hey Liv…sorry I'm late…I didn't mean to keep you waiting".

She watches as Fitz introduces himself to the Jake and she can't help but notice how good he looks. Shaking herself from her thoughts she hears the Jake say… "Shall we look at the apartment"?

Proceeding into the apartment Fitz notices that there is not a secure entrance nor a secure elevator. Taking the elevator to the top floor they exit and there are 3 other apartments sharing the same floor. Walking into the apartment the floor plan is of a typical New York City apartment, the hallways are narrow and the living room leads to the kitchen that leads to the bedroom and bathroom.

Walking through the apartment Fitz watches as Liv checks out the appliances and furnishes. The hardwood floors look like they have been recently redone but the aging kitchen cabinets and countertops are a little less than desired but the outdoor space off the living room where she could set up a little seating area is nice and rare in an apartment of this size.

She ventures into the bathroom which was originally what drew her to the listing. The walls were grey and it has a nice walk in shower that is lined with white subway tile. There is a spacious vanity for all her things. She can see herself getting ready for a long shift at the hospital in this bathroom. The bedroom has double closets which she will need for all her shoes and bags that she will be purchasing now that she is back in New York.

Turning to leave the bedroom she enters the hallway to make her way out into the living room she almost runs right into Jake startling her. "Oh my gosh…you scared me" she says to him as she backs up from him a little bit.

"I am sorry Olivia; I didn't mean to scare you" he says to her as he approaches her. "So what do you think of the apartment"? Looking around for Fitz, she can see him through the window checking out the outdoor space. Making eye contact with him he makes his way back into the living room.

"Well I think it's a nice space…it's a great location, the outdoor space is really amazing and the bathroom is really nice and I what drew me to the listing in the first place. However, the bedroom is a little small and the kitchen is a little dated".

"Well if you would like to see something else I can clear my schedule and show you a few other places in the area". The thought of spending another moment in Jake's presence made her sick to her stomach.

Suddenly she felt Fitz place his right hand on the small of her back and she instantly felt the tension leave her body. Looking at Fitz she grabbed on to his left hand as he spoke. "We have a few other places to look at before making a decision right Livvie"?

She couldn't help but smile as Fitz made it clear to Jake that she was not available to him. "That's right, we have a few other places to look at but we will get back to you as soon as we make a decision". The look of realization that they were together came across Jake's face and she hoped that he would now back off.

Hand and hand, they made their way out into the hallway and into the elevator. Once they were tucked inside Olivia can't help but let her mind wander and think about how nice it feels to be tucked into Fitz's side holding his hand. The unexpected comfort that his touch brings her in this awkward moment was something that she didn't know that she needed. It has been a long time since she let herself feel comfort from another person and now that she was letting herself feel it, she didn't want it to end, even though she knew he was doing it to save her from creepy Edison Davis.

Standing at the street corner waiting for the clearance to cross the street Olivia gives Fitz's hand a little squeeze. They cross the street and begin walking down Central Park West when she can't hold back her laughter anymore and she bursts out in a fit of giggles over their encounter.

"Oh my god Fitz that guy was such a creep…from the minute I showed up he started giving me suggestive looks…he just made my skin crawl…thank you for saving me".

Gazing down at her as they stand on the side walk "Liv what the hell was his problem? He just kept staring at you".

"I don't know…he was creepy from the minute I met him. He was staring at me with his little beady eyes… There is absolutely no way I am renting that apartment".

"Well Liv I don't know about you but after the day I have had I could really use a drink and something to eat".

She knew that he had a lot going on with his personal life, and she feels badly for bothering him to go and look at apartments with her, but he and Gerry are the only people she trusts to help her with this important decision. "I'm sorry to drag you into my shit Fitz...I know you have a lot going on and the last thing I want to do is add to your already stressful day".

He halted his steps and turned to face her. Looking into her eyes he grabs both of her hands in his. Tracing small circles on the back of her hands he tells her..."Liv...believe me when I tell you that the past hour with you had been the best part of my day. I am happy to help you with anything that you need...especially something as important as finding an apartment".

Looking into his blue eyes she knows he is being sincere and it's nice to have that...to know that the person standing next to you is being genuine and honest. It's refreshing to find that in someone when you are not expecting it. After the number that Edison did on her she was content to swear off everyone and just focus on her career. "Thank you Fitz...you don't know how much it means to me".

Hooking her arm in his they continue their path down Central Park West. "Well Dr. Grant...what do you say about that drink"?

He can't help but enjoy being in her presence. She seems to have this effect on him, giving him the ability to push all his impending baggage out of his mind and just focus on the present and right now there is nowhere he would rather be than in the present.

After arriving at a little pub and ordering a few drinks and appetizers, Fitz takes his phone from his pocket and brings up an app. He had been looking at apartments earlier in the day for himself and found one that he thought would perfect for Olivia. "Obviously, the place we just looked at isn't going to work out for you...and I don't think that creep Jake Ballard is the one to find you the perfect place, but I was looking at apartments earlier today and found this one...what do you think"? He says as he slides is phone towards her.

After scrolling through the listing and the pictures she sees that it's close to the hospital and it has the one feature she had been hoping for...a fireplace! The open layout was perfect for her and it had a shared outdoor space with the other top floor apartment. It had plenty of seating space and a table for dining and an amazing outdoor fireplace. She knew this was a rare find and she wasn't quite sure she could afford it but she couldn't pass it up. She at least had to look at it in person...it was perfect. "Oh my god Fitz...it's perfect...we have to go and see this place...it's everything I have been looking for...how did you find this place"?

"I have actually been looking at apartments for myself and came across it in my search. It's a newly renovated building and I was going to look at the other top floor apartment that is two bedrooms. But the one bedroom looked perfect for you...not to mention it has a secure entrance and a gym on site which the place we just looked at didn't...and you need to be safe Livvie".

Although she was excited about his find she didn't miss out on the fact that he just called her Livvie again and told her he had been apartment hunting as well. His personal problems must be serious to the point that he is moving out.

"I didn't know you were moving" she said to him trying to gauge his reaction to the direction of their conversation.

He didn't want to burden her with his problems but he felt comfortable talking with her and didn't feel judged. "Well it's a new development. Now that Gerry knows I don't mind talking about it...Mellie and I have decided to divorce. I am actually going to file on Monday and we are selling our place so I find myself in the same boat as you".

She didn't quite know what to say but decided to give it her best shot "I am sorry to hear that...I thought you and Mrs. Grant were always the exception to the rule...the ones that would always make it...you always looked so happy".

Taking a sip from his glass he can feel the burn of the scotch trail down his throat. "Well I think we did a good job at pretending and after so many years, pretending is what became real…If I can give you one piece of advice Liv…never settle…never settle for something or someone that doesn't deserve you".

His words were hitting close to home and she once again knew that she made the right choice in leaving Edison in her past, but her future is what scared her. How was she going to be able to trust someone again…trust someone that would want to put her needs and desires equal to their own. "I actually know what you're talking about and unfortunately I had to learn that lesson the hard way too…I am just in that place of how do I move forward…how do I trust someone again"?

After giving Fitz the rundown on her relationship with Edison, he couldn't understand how any man would treat her that way. Who would abuse the trust and cheat on this intelligent, captivating and beautiful woman? The kind of man that didn't deserve her that's who.

Taking her hand in his he spoke "Livvie…I am sorry he treated you that way…you deserve better…and you will know…once you meet the right person who is deserving of you and your trust…you will know. It's just going to take time".

For the first time in a while she was letting down her walls. This was the first time she was speaking her truth and oddly enough just speaking the words made her feel better. After her break up she had given her old college roommate and friend Abbey the run down on her relationship but didn't get into details…she just wasn't ready to and when she discussed it with Gerry he was there for her but he wasn't the type of guy to pry and want to know all the nitty gritty details so having this opportunity to unload the nitty gritty on Fitz felt good…she felt comfortable…she felt comfortable with him.

"Thanks for that Fitz…I just want to focus on settling back into New York and my career and when the time is right…I'm…I'm sure there is someone out there that is perfect for me".

Finishing the last sip of his Scotch he stands from his seat…" Well Livvie lets start the next phase of your life and go look at your new home".

The apartment was perfect…it was everything that she wanted. Except the price was a little over her budget. After talking with her parents, they agreed to help her with a down payment. They wanted to make sure she was in a good area and after reviewing the property they were positive that this was the place for her.

It had taken a few weeks to get settled in to her new home. After several shopping trips and online orders, she finally had the place furnished. She found the perfect bedroom set that accented the built-in wardrobe and she already started filling the closet with her shoe collection. She draped the perfect cozy couch in soft blankets and surrounded it with candles and her expansive book collection that filled the built-in shelves in the living room. She was thoroughly enjoying her space and her new life.

A week after she purchased her apartment she received a knock on her door…opening it up to an awaiting Fitz he wanted to make sure that she was ok with him purchasing the apartment across the hall from her. She had no problem whatsoever in him being her neighbor…after all he was the one who found the apartments in the first place.

She was excited to have him as a neighbor. She enjoyed talking to him and he was always willing to let her bounce her thoughts and ideas off him about a patient without being critical or condescending. He had a way of listening to her and letting her come to her own conclusions on a case without taking over and giving his thoughts and opinions.

The last time she had seen him was a few days ago when she knocked on his door to ask him for help in moving her couch. Her jaw dropped when he opened the door. He was standing there in nothing but a pair of dark rinse jeans. His well-toned chest fully on display for her. Fitz could tell she was checking him out but he didn't want to make the moment awkward so he grabbed a shirt and helped her move her couch to its desired location.

He had noticed a few times since reconnecting with Olivia how she looked at him, and he would be lying to himself if he had said he wasn't interested in her. If it wasn't for the fact that he had recently filed for divorce and was quite a bit older than her he would have already asked her out on a date.

It was now Friday evening and between settling into her new home and her busy work schedule at the hospital she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to take a bottle of wine to the roof top and enjoy the crisp fall night with a good book. Tossing on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top she grabbed a blanket, her book that she recently started reading and a glass of red wine. After switching the outdoor fireplace on she settled into the couch and cracked open her book.

Fitz had quite the interesting week as well. His new interns kept him on his toes. He and Mellie had officially excepted an offer on their apartment and he finished moving the last of his things into his new place. He was ready to kick back and relax with a drink. After hitting the gym for a quick work out and giving Gerry a call to check in with him, he took a shower and dressed in a pair of black Nike basketball shorts and a gray tee shirt.

He walked out and onto the outdoor patio and spotted Olivia lying on the couch concentrating on her book. He didn't want to bother her but he wanted to take advantage of the short fall season and enjoy a drink on the patio. Approaching her, Olivia sat up and moved her feet so that she could make room for him on the couch. Sitting down he set his glass and bottle of wine on the table. He grabbed her feet and placed them on his lap so that she could resume her previous position.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Tell me about your week…how was it…anything exciting happen"?

Olivia closes her book and places it on the table. Retrieving her glass of wine and taking a sip she can't help but feel his warm hands on her feet and he makes her heart race. "All I can say is that I am glad it's Friday…this week was nuts but also rewarding. I officially took over Mr. Chase as a patient and he is beginning to make real progress…if he has the right attitude he we be fully walking again without assistance in no time".

Taking a sip from his glass of he can't help but smile. "I am glad to hear that Livvie…he is a young guy with a family and I know he is eager to get back to his life but I also know he's willing to put in the work necessary to get there. I am glad Mark took my suggestion and gave him to you as a patient...I knew you would be the best doctor to continue his care".

Olivia was a bit shocked to hear that Fitz had asked her to take over his patient. "You requested me for Mr. Chase"?

Taking another sip of wine from his glass he looks at her and confirms her question. "I did…your reputation proceeds you Livvie…you are a great doctor and if Mark wasn't going to take him on directly, you are the only one that I wanted guiding him through his recovery".

She couldn't help but blush at his response. She was giving her patients everything that she had and thought of herself as a good doctor, but it was nice to hear that other people were noticing as well. "Thank you Fitz…you don't know how much that means to me".

"You don't have to thank me Liv…I'm just speaking the truth…your extraordinary".

"You're not so bad yourself Dr. Grant…you are the talk of the hospital…you wouldn't believe the number of women who approach me and ask me if you are dating yet…stop being so damn desirable…it's kind of annoying you know".

Releasing a laugh, he can't help but be a little embarrassed by her comments. Since the word got out that he and Mellie were divorcing he had his fair share of inquiries from women to see if he was ready to begin dating yet. "I don't know about being desirable Liv but just tell them it's none of their business…you don't need to be bothered about my personal life".

Sitting up she places her wine glass on the table and removes her feet from Fitz's lap. She refills their glasses and hands his to him. "Fitz who are you kidding…you are an amazing man and have a lot to offer someone when you are ready…you're a catch Fitz".

It's beginning to get cold as the sun is setting and he rises from the couch and grabs another blanket from the outdoor storage container. Sitting back on the couch he lays down on the couch with his head next to Olivia's legs. Looking up at her he can see that she is smiling at him. "I don't know about being a catch but I hope someday I will meet a woman who wants the same things in life…it's just difficult to feel like I have anything to offer to someone. I don't want my baggage from my marriage to impact my next relationship".

"I completely understand where you are coming from" she says as she places her hand on his head. He scoots up a bit and places his head on her lap making sure to cover her up with the blanket. "It takes a lot to forget about the past and not let it invade your future, but the only way I know how to get through it is to try...but I'm not just willing to try with anyone…it needs to be with the right man".

She can't help but stare down at the man who has quickly earned her trust. In just a month he has become one of her closest friends and the connection she feels with him is one that she hasn't shared with anyone…not her friends or even Edison. With his head on her lap she can't help but have the urge to run her fingers through his hair.

"Well don't rush it Liv…just let it happen".

"Thanks Fitz…just knowing that I have people in my life that really care about me means a lot to me" she says as she leans down and kisses him on the forehead.

He knows that she is talking about him and as he feels her lips on his forehead he can't help but want her. He can feel her fingers in his hair and the comfort and feelings that it brings him only makes him want her more. It feels good to have a connection with someone who understands him. She has only been in his life like this for such a short time but he can't help but wonder if they could be something more.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was having an interesting week to say the least. She had been putting in extra hours making sure that she was attending to all her patients and spending as much time as she could observing Dr. Sloan during his lectures and physical therapy sessions he was conducting. She had even had the opportunity to observe Fitz during one of his surgeries to repair a spinal fracture for a patient who had been in a car accident.

Most of her interaction with patients was focused on recovery and came after the initial injury and possible surgical repair, so it was a treat for her to be able to witness and experience the process. She had seen several surgeries before but it was nice to get a refresher occasionally, and see the techniques of the lead surgeon she would be working with most of the time. Fitz was an innovator in his field and used quite a few techniques that she had never seen before.

After the surgery, she made it a point to tell Fitz how interesting it was and how much she had learned from the experience. She hoped to be able to observe him in the future but his response to her was less than what she expected. She expected him to be open to her observing him in the future but instead his response was to tell her that quote "I'm quite busy Olivia…can we talk about this later". She didn't expect their friendship to bridge the gap and reach the halls of the hospital but she expected a professional response. Still excited about her learning experience she pushed his curt response from her mind and carried on with her week.

It was now Friday and had been over a week since Olivia had seen Gerry and they were meeting up tonight so that he could introduce her to his girlfriend Jessica. They had been seeing each other for a few months and Gerry thought it was now time to start introducing her to some of his family and friends. They were meeting up at a local restaurant to have a few drinks. He had invited both of his parents but his mother was still in Houston and his dad was on shift at the hospital. Luckily Olivia was free for the evening and looked forward to meeting Gerry's new girlfriend.

Arriving at the restaurant she can see that Gerry is already there. "Hey mister...long time no see". Giving him a quick hug she motions for the bar tender and orders a glass of red wine. "Where is Jessica"?

"She's on her way...she should be here any minute...so catch me up Liv...how have you been...how's the new job and the new place"?

"Oh my god Ger...it has been crazy. I finally feel like I have my bearings and the hospital and have even met a few friends, and now that I am settled at my new place I feel like I can finally relax a little bit...it's just really good to be home".

"I know what you mean Liv...this semester is kicking my ass...I almost wish I didn't take the year after I graduated to travel...I could be in a hospital right now practicing medicine rather than having my nose stuffed in books".

Punching him in the arm Olivia can't help but laugh " I told you that you would regret traveling around Europe for 18 months while I was off to school...even your parents told you not to do it but you wouldn't listen".

"I know...I know Liv...I was just so eager to bust out and travel and get away from my parents that I left as soon as I could and didn't think about it...but hey, I had some amazing experiences and met some great people".

Gerry checks his phone, and has a message from Jessica that she will be there in ten minutes. " So Liv, how's having my dad as your neighbor...is he driving you nuts yet"?

Olivia isn't quite sure how much she should tell Gerry...should she just give him a few details or should she tell him the full story...that his father has quickly become one of her closest confidants and that she has started to have feelings for him?

Gerry has always been supportive of her dating life even if he didn't like Edison he, was still supportive but this isn't just some guy. It's his dad and she doesn't want to lose him as a friend over an inappropriate crush.

" It's been great...he moved in a few weeks ago and he has helped me out a few times moving things around my apartment...he's a nice guy Gerry...I enjoy talking to him, you're lucky to have him.

"Oddly enough Liv, I'm glad that he has you around. Since he filed for divorce he hasn't opened up to me about how he is doing, so I'm glad that he has you to talk to. I hope you don't mind if he talks your ear off".

Olivia can't help but think about the conversations that she has had with Fitz. He has been very open with her about his feelings on the divorce. From what he has told her he feels relieved to finally be moving forward with his life after Mellie, but he has some insecurities coming out of it. For a long time, their marriage had been void of any emotion and intimacy and she has noticed how a simple touch or hug from her seems to soften him.

"Well Ger I can tell you that he seems to be in good spirits. I don't think you have anything to be worried about, and I don't mind at all that he talks to me. He has been a great resource for me at the hospital and personally I like him as well, he is a good man Gerry, I just hope he finds what he is looking for".

Gerry catches on to her last sentence..."Do you think he's ready to date already? I mean it's only been a few months since they separated".

Olivia is on unchartered waters with this conversation but the only thing she knows how to do is be honest. " I don't really know…he has talked about it a little bit, to be blunt your mom did a number on him. Even though they have only been separated a few months, it doesn't mean that their marriage just ended, you know that better than anybody".

And she's right. Gerry knows better than anyone what it was like to live with his mother. She is a very talented, intelligent and a fierce woman but she can also be demanding, unappreciative and selfish which makes an interesting dynamic for a relationship. He loves his mother and her qualities but also knows that it was best for them to separate.

His father needs someone who understands him and supports him and will be a true partner in life, not someone who takes him for granted and wants to constantly be going 100 miles an hour towards the next goal.

The one thing he wishes for his mother is that she will learn to stop and appreciate people and her accomplishments for what they are. Instead she tends to sweep them to the side when she is done with them and then she is on to the next thing.

"Well I'm glad he has you Liv...I'm glad you have each other".

Before Olivia can acknowledge his statement a tall brunette approaches them and introduces herself as Jessica. After ordering another round of drinks they sit down and enjoy a nice dinner. Jessica seems like a great girl; she is a photography major and is set to graduate from NYU in the spring and is interning for Ken Jones Photography. It has been a long time since Gerry has been excited about a girl and Jessica is the first that Olivia has met since he was an undergrad, so she knows she must be something special.

Their conversations continue to flow and before she knows it the evening has passed them by and it is nearing 11:00. She has a bunch of errands to run in the morning and needs to get going if she is going to be of any use tomorrow. Exiting the restaurant, they begin to say their good byes.

"It was great meeting you Jessica... I am sure we will be seeing more of each other, just make sure you do a good job at keeping this guy in line" she says pushing Gerry.

Jessica can't help but laugh at the brother/sister relationship that Gerry and Olivia have, and she's relieved that she doesn't feel like their relationship is anything but friends. She was initially worried when Gerry wanted to introduce her to his "best friend Olivia". "It was great meeting you too Liv, I'm glad we finally connected with all of our busy schedules...next time we need do something fun".

Gerry is pleased with their evening together and can't wait for the next time they can meet up.

"Speaking of that...I wanted to ask you Liv if you would like to join Gerry and I for the new exhibit event at the MET tomorrow? Our studio has been involved with the exhibit and I have a few extra tickets if you are interested".

Olivia has always been a fan of art, and as a child she spent hours in the MET dreaming of the places in the paintings she loved so much. "That would be great...I actually have the day off tomorrow, just let me know what time to meet you and I will see you guys there".

Fitz was having a productive week. He had closed on the sale of his apartment and received his share of the profits from the sale. He and Mellie had come to an agreement on their divorce and division of assets, and were just waiting for the paperwork to go through and be finalized before he could finally consider himself a free man.

At the hospital, he was busier than ever. He had a few surgeries earlier in the week and Olivia made it a point to observe him in a spinal fracture repair as he used a technique she was not familiar with. He knew she wanted to educate herself on his surgical methods, as they may change her opinion and course for ongoing recovery with the patients she would eventually take over from him.

She was going above and beyond what any other intern under Mark was, and well beyond what he even expected of her. She was trying to bridge that gap between surgery and recovery. Not many doctors understood the importance of it and tended to stay in their own lane…she was going to be an amazing doctor. She had approached him later that day and asked him to observe him in the future, but all he could do when she spoke was look at her lips.

Since their evening together on the patio, as he found comfort in her touch as she combed her fingers through his hair while his head was on her lap, his thoughts had been consumed by her. He started to wonder what she tasted like and how it would feel to hold her, and that's when he realized he needed to stop. His thoughts were inappropriate and she deserved better…better than what he had to offer her so he did the only thing he know how, and that was to avoid the situation and so he responded with "I'm quite busy Olivia…can we talk about this later" …he felt horrible!

His three new interns were quickly getting up to speed but he noticed early on that his star was going to be Quinn Perkins. She seemed to have a photographic memory and was quick to catch on to anything that she was taught, and she reminded him a lot of Olivia. They shared the same passion for medicine as they did for their patients and didn't treat their patients as just their next test subject or learning experience, they cared about their patients and their surgical and recovery experience. He made a mental note to himself to introduce them as he thought they would be great colleagues who could possibly work together in the future.

It was 8:00 and he was wrapping things up for the for the evening, he ensures that all his case notes have been entered and filed for the week. He checks the schedule and verifies that someone is taking care of his rounds and his patients for the weekend before he leaves. Tiding up his desk he comes across the invitation to the opening of the new exhibit at the MET tomorrow evening. It had come months ago and he had his secretary confirm his attendance a few weeks ago but since then it had completely slipped his mind. Good thing he had all his suits dry cleaned after moving in to his new apartment he thinks to himself. Opening his calendar app, he confirms that he is available tomorrow evening and enters the details of the event. Usually he would ask Mellie to come to these types of events with him. She would usually turn him down and he would end up taking Gerry but at least he still asked. This time would be his first time attending such an event alone but lately he finds more comfort in being alone rather than being with someone like Mellie and feeling alone.

After finishing his shift a few of the other doctors were meeting up for a drink at Johnny's Irish Pub. Fitz was invited by his closest college Cyrus who also happened to be his Chief of Staff. He had been invited to work functions in the past but had always turned them down, but now that he was single and it was a Friday night he figured a few drinks with friends couldn't hurt.

Arriving at the pub he can see that a few interns and nurses are there along with Cyrus, Mark and Alex. Alex is a neonatal doctor who he had met through Mellie. They had worked on a few cases together in New York and from what Fitz knew, Alex was a great doctor. He just wondered what he was doing in the company of someone like Mark Sloan.

After ordering a scotch for Cyrus and himself thy rack up the pool table for a long-awaited rematch. Fitz had a habit of always kicking Cyrus' ass and Cyrus had been waiting for a rematch for months.

Cyrus broke the rack and began to make conversation. "So Fitz...tell me how is everything going with your new interns"?

"It's been a new adventure but so far worth every moment. At first I was hesitant but now a month or so in I am really glad that you convinced me to do it".

"I'm glad you finally caved Fitz...I just wish all of your colleagues understood that it is privilege to guide the next generation of doctors...Mark over there seems to think it's his own personal dating pool that he gets to pick from each year...if he keeps it up, he won't have the opportunity next year".

Fitz had heard of Mark's reputation and had even witnessed it a few times to the point that he mentioned it to Olivia, but he didn't know it that it was that serious. "I just hope he understands what a bright group he has this year and doesn't screw it up".

Cyrus hadn't caught wind of any inappropriate behavior since the new group of interns started but he was keeping his ear to the ground. He had pulled out all the stops to bring both Olivia and Quinn to Mount Sinai. They were both very talented, both at the top of their classes and had recommendations from their professors. They had both received several offers and Cyrus promised them top notch mentors if they came to New York. He knew Fitz would hold up his end of the bargain and hoped Mark would follow. " If you would talk to him and make sure he is on the same page I would appreciate it...I don't want him to screw things up with Olivia Pope...I think she's one in a million kind of doctor...she has it all".

Fitz can't help but agree with Cyrus in more ways than one. Olivia is something special alright. Sure, I'll talk with him...right after I finish kicking your ass again old man".

Three games later Cyrus had finally called it quits and headed out for the night. Fitz glances at his watch at its nearly 11:00 and as he's about to follow Cyrus' lead he sees Mark sitting at the bar and decides to take the opportunity to talk with him on behalf of Cyrus, but if he's being honest he is doing it for Olivia. "Hey man" he says approaching Mark.

Breaking his conversation with Alex he turns to address him..."Hey Fitz...it's been awhile since I have seen you out for a drink...what can I get you"?

"I'm good Mark, I was actually just headed out but wanted to stop and say hello and see how things are going with your interns"?

A smirk comes across Marks face and he knows that Fitz is newly single and thinks he might be looking for a few tips. "I knew you would be looking around for a new piece of tail soon…which one do you are you interested in…Grace or Olivia…I mean they are both gorgeous I can't blame you."

Fitz is appalled at Mark's response. "Listen Mark…I am not interested in either of them as a piece of tail as you say. I was just wanted to know how things were going with their training? I was also interested in talking to you about linking our two departments by connecting my intern Quinn with Olivia Pope and have them work with each other on patients but if all you see these intelligent capable women as is a piece of tail then I guess I am talking to the wrong guy".

"Whoa whoa whoa Fitz…I just thought you might be interested in getting back in to the dating scene…I didn't mean to insult you".

"You are not insulting me Mark…you are insulting these women…these doctors are not here to be a part of your personal dating pool, there are here to be trained and respected by the doctors that represent this hospital and you should be their champion but I see that the only person you champion is yourself".

The look on Mark's face is priceless…this is the first time someone has called him out on his chauvinist ways since his ex-wife did the night she asked for a divorce. "I guess I'll just talk to Cyrus about Quinn and Olivia. I think they could change the face of orthopedic surgery and recovery by working with each other and the patients would reap the benefits…and if I ever hear you speak of Quinn and Olivia that way again…or anyone for that matter…I won't hesitate to report you to Cyrus…get it together Mark".

Knowing that he should have stayed home for the night Fitz exits the pub and begins to make way home. He can't help but think about how his outlook on life has been so much better since he filed for divorce, and when something like this happens he is reminded that the world is filled with shitty people in high places. Thankful that the weekend is here he thinks maybe he just needs a vacation…it's been some time since he has taken any time off work, but tonight he will just have to settle for another glass of scotch and a good book.

Taking the elevator to the top floor, the doors open and he comes face to face with Olivia. She is searching her purse for her keys and Fitz can't help but notice how good she looks. She has her hair up in a ponytail, and even dressed in a pair of jeans and light sweater with a pair of converse sneakers she looks amazing. He has been fighting his attraction to her since the minute he laid his eyes on her but after the run in he just had with Mark, he doesn't want to put her in a situation where her reputation and career could be damaged. What he wouldn't give right now to just have her in his arms… that is if she would even want him.

"Hey Fitz" …. she says to him as she is still fumbling in her purse for her keys. "I have so much shit in here I can never find what I am looking for when I need it…how was your night". Glancing into his blue eyes she can tell it's been a rough one and she would like nothing more than to end her week with him over a glass of wine some good conversation and his kiss on her lips.

Watching her pull out her set of keys like they are a prize she has just won at the state fair he feels confined. If he doesn't get out of there right now, he is going to take her up against the wall like he has been wanting to for weeks. "I'm good Liv…just tired…I'll see you later" he says to her as he closes the door behind him, safely distancing himself from her and his impulses.

Olivia doesn't quite know what to think…he was cold and distant…. two things he has never been with her. After their discussion, earlier in the week about future surgical observations and now this…was he upset with her…did she do something wrong…or was he simply just having a bad week? He didn't even call her Livvie…he is the only person who has called her by that name since her grandfather, and she likes the way that it sounds coming off his lips. The things that man can probably do with his lips she thinks to herself. Closing her door to her apartment she scraps the idea of a glass of wine and decides to shower and succumb to the sleep that she knows she needs while dreaming of the man that has stolen her thoughts and her heart.

Saturday morning comes and as the light passes through the curtains and onto Olivia's face she opens her eyes to a new day. In this moment, she regrets not taking the time to pull the shades down before she went to bed last night. A few more hours of sleep sound amazing but she knows she needs to get up and get going if she is going to be able to get all the things done that she needs to and meet Gerry and Jessica at the MET on time.

Prying herself from her bed she throws on a pair of yoga pants, a tank and her Nike's. She brushes her teeth, grabs a bottle of water and makes her way down to the gym for her morning workout. Now that the weather is starting to turn towards the winter she is now more thankful than ever for the gym facilities in her building, and even more thankful that Fitz found the listing for her.

The gym is vacant for a Saturday morning, which she is just fine with her. She doesn't have time today to stop and chat with people…she is on a mission…operation find a dress. After finishing her workout, she makes her way back to her apartment for a quick shower. She needs to get out and find a dress for the evening.

Exiting her building she sees Fitz talking with the door man. He is dressed in a pair of black shorts and a light blue long sleeve zip up pull over. His gorgeous brown locks are covered with a Yankees baseball cap and he looks like he has just come back from a run in the park. She doesn't have time to get all caught up in Fitz land right now. She needs to keep her thoughts clear of him and stay on task. Exiting the building she brushes past him and decides not to stop and chat. She has no idea why he was so cold with her last night and doesn't have the energy right now to figure it out but damn he looks good.

After four stores and trying on countless dresses she finally comes across the perfect one. It is a white floor length dress that has an open back. The black straps cross in the back and provide an elegant black tie look. She has the perfect pair of black pumps to pair with the dress and she can't wait to enjoy her evening. She has the dress sent for delivery to her apartment after she decides that she is in desperate need of a manicure and pedicure. It has been months since she has had a chance to paper herself. Luckily she knows the owner of her favorite salon, and after a quick phone call she has secured an appointment for 2:00.

She decides to grab a quick bite to eat before her appointment and stops at a little deli for a sandwich and iced tea. Arriving at the salon she is greeted by her friend Angela who owns the salon. "Angela...I am so glad to see you…it has been years since I have had a chance to come in and experience the best salon in New York…how have you been"? After catching up for a few minutes Angela confirms that Olivia is scheduled for a manicure, pedicure and a trim. After looking at her hair this morning she knows she's in need of a deep conditioning and a new style. She is tempted to let her curls be wild and free but with the dress she has for tonight she wants to keep it up to accentuate the open back and her neck line. You never know who you might run into at one of these events and now that she is back in New York, it's time to get back on the dating scene she thinks to herself.

Sitting in her pedicure chair she begins to relax and after a few moments of catching up on her social media feed and emails her mind starts to wander to thinking about Fitz. She has tried all day to avoid thinking about him and what could be going on with him. She has an urge to text him to check in and see if he is having a better day than yesterday but refrains as she thinks that maybe she has done something to upset him. She also thinks of reaching out to Gerry to see if he knows what's going on but doesn't want to alarm him. Instead she messages Gerry to confirm that they are still on for tonight and that they are meeting at the MET at 8:00 as planned. After receiving conformation from Gerry, she decides to push all the negative thoughts out of her head and enjoy her spa like experience and her evening.

Fitz had a shitty night's sleep and now an even worse morning. As soon as he closed the door on Olivia he instantly felt regret. He knows he came off as curt, and he never wants to be that way with her. She deserves more than that from him…even if they are just friends. After going for a run in the park he briefly saw Olivia brush past him and out of their building. She hadn't even stopped to say hello or acknowledge him. He knows his actions the previous few days are likely the cause and wants to apologize next time he sees her. He is tempted to call or text her to see if they can grab lunch together but he resists thinking that maybe she needs some time to cool down and he knows he needs some time to get his feelings under control.

After showering and throwing on a pair of jeans and a Henley he collects his dry cleaning and makes his way to his dry cleaner four blocks away for his weekly drop off. He then decides to drop in on Gerry and they decide to go out for a nice lunch. Some of his favorite times are when he and his son can meet up and spend some time together. He knows that as soon as Gerry starts his internship he will see even less of him…that's if he even stays in New York. After ordering their lunch they find a table and settle in. "So Ger…what's new"?

"Well it was the week from hell…I had my last Mid Term yesterday and I am thankful to be done with them. I know I aced all of them but the prep for it was a bear. I am just glad to have a few weeks off to relax and spend catching up on things and with Jessica before the holidays hit…. Speaking of…what are you doing for the holidays…Thanksgiving is in just a couple of weeks".

Fitz hadn't thought much about the holidays usually they just stayed home for Thanksgiving and if they traveled at all it was usually to California to spend Christmas with his family. "I don't know really…I haven't thought much about it. This will be the first year that me and your mom are apart so I guess I will just wing it".

Gerry had been invited to Jessica's family's home for Thanksgiving. They lived in Upstate New York and they planned on going up to visit for the long three-day weekend. He didn't want to hurt either of his parent's feelings but now that he was getting more serious with Jessica, she had asked him to meet her family and he didn't want to pass up the opportunity. "Well I haven't talked to mom yet but I will be going Upstate for Thanksgiving to meet Jess' family and stay with them for a few days…so I won't be around".

This is the first time that he can remember since high school that Gerry was meeting the parents of a woman he was interested in. "Wow…look at you Ger…meeting the parents. You must be really serious about this girl".

"I am dad…she's amazing…I can't wait for you to meet her. Come to think of it, you might be able to meet her tonight if you are going to the opening of the new MET exhibit…I forgot to mention it to you but Jess works for a photography studio down town, and they are sponsoring the event so we are attending tonight. I know you high profile guys at the hospital always get an invite".

"I am going actually…I came across the invite again last night while I was cleaning up my desk for the week. I completely forgot about it but I'll be there.

"Well I can't wait for you to meet her. She is a great girl dad and I think I might be falling in love with her; I just hope mom likes her as much as I know you will…mom can be a bit of a judgmental person…especially when it comes to the women I date".

Fitz has never heard his son speak of a woman this way, and he also knows all about the high and mighty judgmental Mellie more than anyone and understands his son's concern. "Wow Gerry…I am glad you have found someone that you are that interested in. Now that I am a single guy again, I am finding that the dating scene is all too complicated and messy and as for your mom…I guess it's a good thing she is still in Houston and you won't have to worry about that tonight. Just focus on having a good evening with your girl and when the time comes you can introduce her to your mom, and don't worry, she will love her because you love her".

Fitz's words seem to calm Gerry's nerves a little bit as he finishes his slice of pizza. "Speaking of the dating scene…are you ready to get back out there? I mean I know it's only been a little over a month since you separated from mom but we all know it's been over for a long time…you guys could barely stand to be in the same room together let alone the same bedroom".

Fitz chuckles a little bit at his son's suggestion that he hasn't gotten laid in quite some time, and he's right. It has been quite some time but he doesn't just want to get back out there and have meaningless sex with a bunch of women. He has been having meaningless sex as a married man with his wife for so many years he has lost count. "To be honest Ger, I don't want to rush the whole thing. My relationship with your mom was very complicated, and I don't just want to get out there and jump at the first woman that shows me any interest. I want someone that I can connect with and fill in all of the things that I have felt I have been missing".

Gerry knows exactly what his father is talking about. Jessica is the first woman he has met that possesses the strengths that he admires in his mother but also has the warm and compassionate side to her. "I know exactly what you are talking about dad…speaking of connecting with someone, I hear that you and Olivia have been connecting".

The way that Gerry has put it leads Fitz to think that his son thinks he is simply hooking up with Olivia. "I don't know what you have heard son, but there has not been any "connecting" with Olivia as you put it".

Gerry laughs at his father's response once he has realized how his statement sounded. "That's not what I meant dad…I just heard that you guys have been able to help each other through the transition that you are both going through. With her moving, back to New York and starting at the hospital and with you and your new-found bachelorhood and all".

"Well I guess you are right about that…she has been a great person to talk to, we have even shared some of the same relationship problems which is sort of odd considering she has never been married, but from what she has told me her ex didn't treat her the way that she deserves to be treated".

Gerry's blood begins to boil at the thought of Edison. He knows how he treated Liv and if he could, he would like to punch that guy square in the teeth a few times. "That guy is a douche dad…he didn't deserve Liv then, and he most definitely doesn't deserve Liv now. I just want her to find someone who is going to treat her right".

"I agree Gerry, she is an extraordinary woman. She is the full package; she is creating a great reputation for herself at the hospital and has endless potential. She deserves to find the same success in her personal life".

Gerry can't help but notice how his dad seems to blush at the mention of her name, and he knows damn well that Liv has had a crush on his dad since the beginning of time. Granted she was a teenage girl but in the past few months since Liv has been back in New York and they have hung out, he has noticed that the crush she had as a teenage girl is still ever present.

When he thinks about it, it would be weird if his dad and Liv got together. A part of him would feel like he was losing his best friend, and if their relationship didn't work out he would be stuck in a bit of a situation. Not to mention he thinks his mother would hit the roof over Fitz dating Liv, but that is kind of the intriguing part. After years of his mother rubbing her relationship with Andrew in their faces he can't help but long for a bit of karma for his mother, but more than anything, he wants his dad and Olivia… two of the most important people in his life to be happy, and as he takes a moment to think about it, if that's means that they are with each other than that's fine with him.

"You know she has always had a crush on you dad".

Fitz stops chewing mid bite and almost chokes on his pizza. Taking a big sip of water, he swallows and doesn't quite know what to say. "I don't know what you're talking about Gerry".

"Oh come on dad…she has had a crush on you since we were in high school. Why do you think she was always over all the time? I can sure tell you she wasn't there for me". Gerry can't help but switch into a bit of a match making mode as he sees his dad attempt to deny what he can now see is so clearly there.

"Gerry…what would Olivia want with a 45-year-old divorced man with marital baggage? Come to think of it… in the place that I stand right now…what kind of woman at any age would want to deal with me"?

"You're selling yourself short dad…You have a lot going for you. You're successful in your career, you have a full life filled with family and friends…not to mention the best son on the planet, and you know how to treat people which is not something that I can say about my other parent…where do you think I learned how to treat a woman…not from mom…you have been in a 25 year marriage but it has been over for a long time and the baggage that you carry from that will lead you to a person that will fill the gaps that you were looking for all along"…..

Fitz can't believe that for the moment he is considering taking relationship advise from his son…but the thought of dating again interests him and in all honesty Gerry is 100% right in everything he has said…" How the hell did you get so wise? I should be the one who is giving you relationship advise…"

"You have dad…you set the example of what I want my relationship to be and not be. I learned from you and mom what I do and don't want from any potential relationship and marriage and the biggest thing of all is that I learned not to settle for anything less than what makes me happy".

It's one of those proud parental moments for Fitz, he can happily know that his son has learned from his mistakes and by some grace will not repeat those same mistakes in his life. "All I can tell you Gerry is that I am open to whatever happens in the future. I just want to make sure that whatever happens doesn't affect you in any way".

"Dad…don't worry about me…I have my life and have been living it to the fullest…you need to do the same with yours…you only get one you know…live it".

He's right…his son is 100% right…it was time for Fitz to start living his life and seize the opportunities that he felt he let slip through his fingers in the past. It was time for him to discover the next chapter in his life.

Never more than in this moment had Olivia wished for her brutally honest and sassy girlfriend Abbey Whelan to be here. Here she was getting ready for her first big social event since returning to New York and she wanted her friend there to talk her through it and give her advice and approval on her look for the night.

Olivia had so much on her mind, and lately felt like she was a bit trapped in her thoughts since most of them surrounded her job and Fitz. She couldn't seem to escape either one of them but she was determined to put it all out of her mind and enjoy her evening.

Pulling up to the MET on Fifth Avenue in her car service, she was eager to meet up with Gerry and Jess but was also excited to see the new exhibit. It was titled Fashion in an Age of Technology and from the previews of the event it looked to be spectacular. She also wanted to make time to view her favorite painting in the museum that she had loved since she was a young girl.

Since the exhibit was already packed with viewers she decided it would be best to make it up to and view her favorite painting…a Monet titled "Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies". It reminded her of her favorite place in Central Park where she would often go on a quiet afternoon She would spend hours lost in a book on the Hernshed and she would people watch as she sat on the Bow Bridge that overlooked The Lake. To visitors and tourists, they might not notice and appreciate the wonder that is Central Park but for Olivia it was a place where she could escape the hustle and bustle of city life and just be…be in her thoughts and enjoy the sights and the sounds of the park.

She took the elevator to the second floor and made her way to room 819. It was odd to be in such a busy place and have the entire room to herself. Usually the place was packed with people taking pictures and lurking at the paintings but thanks to the exhibit everyone else's attention was drawn elsewhere. Taking a few moments, she walked the perimeter of the room and viewed the other 19th century European paintings but none of them compared to her favorite. Taking a seat in front of her Water Lilies she sipped on her glass of Champaign that was handed to her when she arrived. Before she could get too comfortable a booming voice started her "Beautiful isn't it"?

Quickly turning around, she sees Fitz standing before here. She had been trying all day to push him out of her thoughts and in the one moment she was successful here he is standing before her. "You gotta be fucking kidding me" she thinks to herself as she looks at him. He is standing there with his hands in his pockets, dressed in a black tux and a bow tie. His hair is perfectly placed and his blue eyes are piercing through her looking for her response.

She doesn't quite know what to say. What she wants to say is…what the hell is going on with you…why have you been pushing me away… I thought we were friends…and now here you are here acting like you haven't been rude to me for the past few days…but instead she says nothing…she simply turns back and looks at her Lilies.

Fitz knows she is angry with him. He had seen the hurt and disappointment in her eyes; last night and earlier in the week when she tried to talk to him, and he knows he has been pushing her away…trying to escape his want for her…but it hasn't gone away…it's not going away. After his conversation with Gerry earlier that day he doesn't know how to do anything other than go after what he wants and what he wants is her.

Looking at the back of her head his eyes follow the wispy trail of hair that has escaped its place and down to the open back of her dress and down her spine. She is perfect…absolutely perfect he thinks to himself. "Liv…Livvie" he says as he is hoping that she will acknowledge his existence. She is pissed and has every right to be, and as her brown eyes bore a hole into his head he can't help but notice how sexy she is when she is angry. She stands up from her seat and begins to make her way past him and out of the room when she feels him grab her arm and pull her back to him.

"Livvie…I wanted to apologize for how I have been acting for the past few days. I know I have been shutting you out and I am sorry for that"

Thankful that he has acknowledged his behavior she can't help but search for a reason on his face, not finding it all she can focus on is his hand wrapped around her arm and his touch. The anger that she feels is beginning to slowly slip away but she still wants an answer… "Tell me why Fitz…what's the problem…what did I do…I thought we were friends".

He realizes that his actions have made her feel as if she has done something wrong…and that makes him feel even worse. "Livvie…you didn't do anything wrong…it is all my fault…it's my problem".

Puzzled by his response she takes a step closer to him. "I don't understand Fitz…what is your fault…what is your problem"?

He can't help but place his hand on her cheek and comfort her as he speaks… "The way that I have been acting…the thoughts I have been having…the way that I feel when I am around you…It's inappropriate".

In that moment, she realizes that he's been feeling the same way that she does…it all makes sense…they have both been fighting their feelings and pushing them to the side with the thought that they were wrong. That it was wrong to care for one another and want more. "What's inappropriate Fitz"?

He lets out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding. "That I want you…I want more with you Livvie…It's in appropriate…. I know that".

"Then let's be inappropriate…I want you too Fitz…I want more with …" and before she can get the last words out of her mouth his lips crash on to hers.

With their lips touching he began to softly suck on her bottom lip. A moan escapes her mouth and before she knows it her arms were around his neck and her hands were wrapped up in his curls. She could feel his body as it pressed into hers and every gap that was once there was now filled. Filled with him…with the desire that had been coursing through their veins for weeks…with the realization that they no longer had any control over falling for each other…they had fallen and here they were...He let his hands wrap around her waist and he placed one on her bare back and the other on her backside. He could feel the heat radiating from her body and it caused his arousal to grow. He probed her mouth with his tongue and within no time her taste consumed him. He was so consumed with the touch and taste of her lips he barely noticed as she unbuttoned his jacket and placed her hand on his chest. She wanted to feel him…to feel his skin against hers. As he slides his hand back up her body he can feel her heart pounding through her chest and he knows he needs to get them out of here.

Breaking their kiss, he looks in to her eyes and he can see the need in them. She brings her hands to his face and runs her thumb over his lips to wipe away the evidence of her lipstick. He bites the pad of her thumb, and before he knows it he no longer in control of his movements and he is backing her up against the wall. Grabbing her face with both of his hands he probes her mouth again and she bites his bottom lip with force. Trailing his hand up the side of her dress he caresses her breast for the first time and she lets another moan escape her lips. Removing her hand from his chest she trails it down the front of him and rests her palm on the front of his pants. She can feel the evidence of his arousal and she wants him more than she has ever wanted any other man in her life. As she begins to massage him through his pants she knows that they need to leave before things get out of control…who is she kidding they are out of control. Breaking their kiss once more she looks at him. His hair is now a tousled mess from running her fingers through it, and his lips are once again stained red from her lipstick.

"We need to get out of here" he hears her say. The words piece his ears and a smile is the only thing that comes across his face. "You're right Livvie…you need to get back to the event".

"Are you kidding me…the last thing I want to do right now is look at fashion and art Fitz…I told you I want you…I you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life".

Fitz removes his phone from his pocket and texts his driver. It's the shortest time he has ever spent at one of these events and he was supposed to meet his son's girlfriend, but right now he doesn't care. He wants to get out of here and get her back into his arms.

As they get into the elevator a fresh wave of desire comes over her and she is once again in his arms. She is tempted to pull the emergency stop button but knows it will just delay them in truly being alone, so instead she settles for reaching her arm up and under his jacket and feeling the muscles of his back. She has seen this man fill out a tee shirt and has wondered how he would feel beneath her fingers. "You're so sexy Fitz…you have no idea what you do to me" she says kissing him again.

Fitz lets out what can only be described as a growl and as they exit the MET and with their arms around each other they get into the car. Fitz places Olivia on his lap and once again begins to probe her mouth with his tongue. "I can't get enough of you Livvie…let me show you what I can do to you".

With that their car begins to travel towards their apartment building as in meanders the evening streets of New York, and with the promise that their lives will be changed forever as they have finally discovered what they both have been wanting…each other.


	5. Chapter 5

His nerve endings were on fire as everything he had been thinking about and wanting the past several weeks was manifesting right in front of him. The lights and sounds of the city quickly faded from his consciousness and he could only focus on the woman in front of him. He had longed to have her in his arms and suddenly here she was. 

Their lips had been connected since the moment the car door closed, and now that Fitz had a taste of her, he couldn't get enough. It felt so natural kissing her and having her in his arms. As their tongues dueled and explored each other's mouths he noticed that Olivia was a biter. She liked to nibble on his bottom lip and he discovered that he liked it even more. He was trying to let her take the lead of the situation and take her queues but his resolve was hanging by a thread.

Olivia is now straddling his lap and had her fingers buried deep in his curls. She had been grinding her core into his arousal and it was driving him crazy. He was trying to refrain from taking her right in the back seat of the car but she was making it difficult.

As he explored the curves of her body with his strong hands; he quickly discovered that besides her lips, his favorite part of her body was her ass. He had tried to avert his eyes on several past occasions, but now that's she was in his arms he could no longer resist. He could feel her shiver under his touch, and as he ran his hands up her arms, he skims past her breasts and rests his hands on her face. Pulling back and breaking their kiss, he looks in her eyes and sees desire staring back at him. He knows the answer to his question already… but he still needs to ask. "Livvie…are you sure you want this?"

In this moment, she knows that her actions will not be enough for him, he needs to hear what she wants…. he needs to know that she wants this. She looks at him and tries to steady her breathing. This man had her all worked up and she feels like her senses are on overdrive. For a moment, she doesn't speak. Instead she takes his face in her hands and places a soft kiss on his lips and then she speaks… "I meant what I said before…I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life Fitz…I want you."

Exiting the car, she can feel his warm hand on her back as he hurriedly escorts her across the lobby and into the elevator that will bring them to the top floor. They had shared this same elevator countless times but never under these circumstances. The lust that she feels for him has only intensified now that she's had a taste of him. She can feel the electric current travel through her body as his fingers trace her spine and a shiver takes over her body.

Dropping her arms to her sides, she reaches for his hand and entangles their fingers together. As they wait for the elevator to come to a stop and the doors to open, she rubs small circles on the back of his hand in hopes of distracting herself from the throbbing that she is now feeling between her legs.

Exiting the elevator, she takes his hand and leads him to her door. Tonight, she is thankful that she only has a small clutch and she can quickly locate her keys. Unlocking the door, they proceed into her apartment and as soon as the door is closed, she tosses her clutch and keys onto the table and she is on him. Pushing him against the wall she kisses him with a force of passion. Running her hands down his chest and over the front of his pants and she can feel his arousal and it makes the throbbing in her core only stronger. She didn't think the need for him could intensify but time after time she is finding out that she was wrong. She has never craved the touch of a man like she craves him, the feeling of his lips, his hands and his arms wrapped around her is something that she has only dreamt of and it feels incredible. Breaking their kiss, she whispers into his ear, "I am so wet for you Fitz" as she begins to undo his bow tie and the buttons on his shirt.

"What do you want Livvie" he says to her as he sucks on her bottom lip and searches for the zipper of her dress. She can feel his hands locate the zipper and she is suddenly standing in a pool of fabric and as she feels herself being lifted she lets out a whimper. She can feel his hands on her skin and instantly she wraps her legs around his waist and his strained erection is now settled into her core only separated by the fabric of his pants and her panties. Removing his shirt from his shoulders she drops it to the floor and she can feel his bare chest. "I want you inside me Fitz…I need you".

She can hear him release what can only be described as a growl and as he begins trailing kisses down her neck he leads them towards her bedroom. "I need you too Livvie…you're so sexy" he says to her as he places her on the bed and unwraps her legs from around his waist. He removes his hands from her and stands to look at her as she is lying there in her white lace bra and panties, and in this moment, he has never been so hard. He can no longer stand the feeling of his raging erection being restrained, so he kicks his shoes off and undoes his belt and the zipper to his pants and he instantly feels the relief that he was seeking. Dropping his pants to the floor, they join their other clothing that has been discarded. "Do you see what you do to me Livvie" he says to her as she can see his erection tenting his black boxer briefs.

If she wasn't wet before she is surly drenched now and as she reaches for him and places her hand on his bulge pulling him towards her as she sits on the end of the bed. Staring at the man in front of her she is in awe of his physique. He is in incredible shape as her eyes graze over the muscles that she has admired through his tee shirts. Reaching for him she palms his erection and she can feel his thick cock pulsing in her hand. Placing her fingers in the waistband of his briefs she pulls them down setting his erection free as it springs to attention.

As soon as he is relieved of his briefs Fitz reaches for his cock and can't help but pump it a few times to relieve his frustration. It's the sexiest thing she has ever seen but she needs to touch him…Swatting his hand away Olivia replaces his hand with hers, and Fitz can feel her warm hand take over the pumping of his thick cock. Exploring him she can see and feel the veins that span his shaft and she is surprised by the softness of his skin. Looking up at him his head is tilted back and she can't help but wonder when the last time he was touched like this. He looks down at her as she continues her ministrations and he can't hold back any longer. He removes her hands from him and drops to his knees and places her legs over his shoulders as he says "I want to taste you Livvie".

He can feel her heals as they dig into his back and he begins to place soft kisses on her right inner thigh. Moving his kisses to the inside of her other thigh he bites her skin and he is sure that he has left a mark. He can hear her breathing level out as she settles into the grip that he has on her. He can smell her arousal through her lace covered panties as he rips them from her body freeing her sex to him. Parting her lips with his fingers he latches on to her exploring her sex with his tongue with a lick from back to front. "You taste so good Livvie" he says to her as he starts sucking her clit into his mouth and he circles it with his tongue. As her back begins to arch off the bed he plunges two fingers into her core and she screams out for him. "Ahh…Fitz…yes right there…oh my god…I'm coming…" He continues to pump her hard as he takes everything that she has to give him and he knows right then that he could live off of her for the rest of his life and die a happy man.

She reaches for him as she threads her hands in his hair "Fitz…get up here…I want to fuck you" she says to him. His eyes are a storm of blue and gray and as he makes his way up to her she can see her essence all over his face. Grabbing his face their lips crash together and she can taste herself on his tongue as she gets lost in their kiss.

She can feel Fitz as he encircles her in his arms and before she knows it they have switched positions and he is now sitting on the bed with her in his lap. He removes her white lace bra and discards it on the floor while taking her breast into his mouth. Her head falls back at the feeling of him sucking on her nipple as her hands find their new home in his hair. "You're so perfect baby" he says as he switches to the other breast he can feel her rise onto her knees and comes down forcefully on his hard cock as she lets out a moan as she feels him fill her and as she stretches to accommodate his size she searches for his mouth and sucks on his bottom lip.

His eyes almost roll into the back of his head as he can feel her all around him. He has the sudden urge to jackhammer her but he doesn't want it to end this fast. "Livvie…I need you to move baby…I need you to ride me" he says to her as he seizes her lips one more time. She begins to move and he can feel his cock slide in and out of her at a slow agonizing pace. He grasps her ass and guides her up and down his thick hard cock faster and he can feel her begin to pulsate around him.

"Fitz you feel so good baby…oh my god your dick feels so good" she says as she begins to approach her orgasm, and as she shatters around him she lets out a series of moans and expletives that pierce his ears and he soon follows…the only thing that can leave his lips is "Livvie".

After getting their breathing under control Fitz quickly cleans them up and crawls back into bed beside her. Neither of them want to ruin the moment by talking and it is obvious that their bodies have been communicating for them just fine. They both can't help but notice that their minds and bodies communicate on an unspoken level, so they both decide to let the silence remain and she tucks herself into his body as he wraps her up and brings her flush against his chest and he places soft kisses on the back of her neck. By the end of their evening he has had his lips on every square inch of her body, and as they succumb to sleep he thinks to himself about how he can't wait to do it again.

The morning light has once again become her enemy, as she is awakened by a single beam shining on her face. She has once again forgotten to close her curtains and she is cursing herself. As she awakens she can feel strong arms tightly wrapped around her waist and his face is tucked into the back of her hair. Their legs are tangled and she is literally wrapped up in Fitzgerald Grant. Her other senses begin to awaken and she can smell him…smell them on her sheets and for the first time in her life she doesn't want to run.

She can tell that he is still sleeping as she begins to detangle their limbs and extract herself from his arms. She quickly hurries to the bathroom and relieves herself, washes her face and brushes her teeth. She is staring back at herself in the mirror, and she can see the marks that he has left on her body. She traces them with her fingertips and can't help but smirk at the sting of her touch.

Traipsing back into her bedroom Fitz appears to still be sleeping so she decides to close the blinds and curtains and crawl back into bed with him for a few more hours of sleep. Once she is tucked under the covers she relaxes her body into the mattress and closes her eyes.

"I thought you were going to bail on me" he says to her jolting her eyes open and causing her to grasp her heart.

"Oh my god Fitz you scared the shit out of me…. how long have you been awake?" she asks him as she tries to get her heart rate under control.

Fitz can't help but chuckle at the fact that he has startled her. "Since you detangled yourself from me…I was hoping you weren't planning on starting your day already".

"I am not ready to start my day yet Fitz…I am too tired" she says staring into his blue eyes. His deep morning baritone voice has already awoken her libido, which she finds incredibly odd since she just had him hours ago.

Fitz can't help but notice how beautiful she looks in the morning, and notices that she is even more beautiful now that she has removed the makeup from her face. "Did someone wear you out last night Livvie?" he says to her displaying a smug smirk on his face.

Olivia can't help but enjoy their morning banter and is thankful that so far it has been anything but awkward. She wasn't sure how he would feel in the morning, but she was hoping that he wouldn't be filled with regret.

She can't help but stare at the man that captivates her mind and body wondering what he is thinking. Placing her hand on his right cheek she can feel his morning stubble on the palm of her hand and she can only imagine how it would feel in other places. She notices a little scar on his face to the side of his mouth and as she runs her index finger over it, she rises on her elbow to place a soft his on his lips and then over his scar. "That you did Dr. Grant" returning his smirk.

If his dick was a morning semi…it is now a full-blown raging erection after she has called him Dr. Grant.

What is about to happen is no longer pillow talk. She has awoken the beast inside of him and he knows that he must have her again. "Livvie…you drive me fucking crazy especially when you say my name like that" he says to her staring into her deep brown eyes. He lets his hand wander and as he encounters her thigh he can feel the goose bumps that have formed because of what he has just said.

He rubs her thigh up and down trying to sooth her and he can hear her breath hitch because of his touch. He lets his hand wander to the apex of her thighs and he can feel the heat radiating from her core as he swipes his index finger through her slit and can feel her arousal. "Are you wet for me Livvie?"

"Yes Fitz…I am always wet for you" she says to him. This is only their second sexual encounter but he can't help but notice her choice of the word always. He decides to explore that later but in this moment, he needs her wrapped around him again.

As Olivia whimpers under his touch she slides underneath him and pulls Fitz on top of her. She can feel his full body weight as he rests on her sliding two fingers in and out of her heat. He continues pumping as he places soft kisses down her neck and her breasts taking a nipple into his mouth and he knows that he has hit her G spot as she opens her legs more to accommodate him, giving him the ability to continue thrusting his fingers into her and then suddenly she is riding out her orgasm on his hand. "That's it baby…I'm here…give it to me sweet baby…" he says to her as he watches her writhe underneath him.

She can't remember ever coming so hard in her life and she knows she is being greedy but she wants to come again. Reaching for him she grasps his erection and she can feel him twitch in her hand.

"Livvie…baby…I need you" he says to her as he is trying his best to control himself as he can feel her swipe her index finger over the head of his cock.

She knows she's got him right where she wants him but she doesn't quite understand yet how much her words have an affect him, but soon she finds out after telling him "I'm right here Fitz…I'm yours…take me".

And so, he does…lining himself up with her core he thrusts into her and as soon as he is buried deep inside of her he feels himself being pulled even deeper as she wraps her legs around his waist. His stokes start out slow and steady as he looks in her eyes he can feel a connection with her like he has never felt before. She has never been the kind of woman who has been vocal in bed but there is something about him that brings this side out of her. "Harder Fitz…. faster…give it to me…" she says to him making eye contact with him.

Hearing her request, he detaches his lips from her breast and separates his chest from hers so that he is on his knees looking down at her. Grasping her hips, he holds them tight so that he can give her what she wants…his grip is so tight that he is sure she will have bruises when he is done. He begins to pick up his pace as he changes the angle of her hips he starts jackhammering into her. Working a swerve of his hips he hits a spot within her that causes her to scream out for him…" Mmhhh fuck Fitz…right there…" she says. He continues to work his swerve and she continues calling out for him and he is trying to hold back from coming because she feels so good.

He has missed this…missed the type of intimacy that comes with making love and it feels so good to have it again…have her…and as he feels her walls pulsating around him he knows she is reaching her threshold, and then she is coming around him and before he can control it he is releasing himself into her and they are riding out their orgasms together as he slows down his strokes. "Livvie…you feel so damn good" he says to her as she pulls his face down to her and they share a passionate kiss.

He knows he is likely crushing her as all his weight is on top of her so. After removing his member from her, he has the intention of getting up so that he can clean them up until she pulls him back to her and says "stay" …so he does. He cuddles up to her and places his head on her breast as she begins running her fingers through his curls and she is massaging his scalp. If he wasn't so hungry he knows he would fall back asleep to the feeling of her fingers in his hair, it almost puts him in a trance until her voice snaps him out of it.

"What are your plans Fitz?" she asks him.

He knows that they need to talk about what has happened but he wants to delay this conversation because he doesn't want their bubble to burst. Right now, they are safe in her bed and as soon as they have this discussion that safety will be gone.

"Well Livvie…I was hoping we could get some breakfast and spend the day together…that is if you don't have any plans"

She was a little worried that their encounter would end up being a one night stand but after hearing his words she hopes that there is going to be more to this…she is just not sure how much.

"I would like nothing more than to spend the day with you Fitz…in case you haven't noticed I like spending time with you".

"I like spending time with you as well Livvie…actually there is no one I would rather spend my Sunday with than you".

Extracting himself from her grasp he knows that they need to get up. It is quickly approaching ten o'clock and they haven't eaten anything since early yesterday evening. "Let's get going Livvie…I need to feed you" he says as he walks into her bathroom.

Watching a naked Fitzgerald Grant strut into her bathroom is a sight that she never thought she would see, but one she is thankful for. She can hear the shower turn on and as she surveys her bedroom, their clothing from the night before is strung about the floor, and she can see the trail that leads to her front door where they started their encounter night before.

Approaching the shower, she can see that he has already lathered up his hair with her lavender shampoo and she can't help but look at him. For the first time, she can get look at him in all his glory. They had spent the past ten hours wrapped up in each other but she has yet to see all of him. He is almost finished when she enters the shower. She can feel the hot water roll over her shoulders and down her body and as it washes away their previous day's activities and she can't help but want to hold on to it.

At the age of 45 Fitz was in incredible shape, and after knowing him for the past several months she knows how fitness is a regular part of his life. He visits the gym daily and enjoys being outdoors as much as possible, and all his dedication shows. She can see the muscles of his back that she has frequently admired through his shirts and he has a vein that runs from his shoulder and down his strong bicep before it disappears from her view. His thighs and claves are prominent and as her eyes settle on his member she now knows why she is sore. It had been more than six months since she last had sex, and she could tell last night and this morning that he is blessed, but now that she could take all of him in she now knows why he could reach depths within her that had never been reached before.

He finishes washing and grabs a towel and after he finishes drying himself he wraps the towel around his waist. "Livvie…I need to go to my place and grab some clothes and shave…I will be right back" he says leaving the bathroom.

"Hey, Fitz" she shouts out…as she looks for him…

"Yea Liv…" he says as he peaks his head back in…

"Don't shave…I like the scruff…"

"Livvie..." he growls …"I'll be right back…hurry up baby" and then he is gone.

She finishes her morning routine and to save time, she decides to leave her hair curly and tie it up in a ponytail. After getting dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and grey long sleeve tee and pairs them with her favorite pair grey and white Allbird runners. She finds her keys on the kitchen counter and her phone in her clutch from the night before. The battery has died so she plugs it into the charger before selecting a jacket from her closet and exiting her apartment where she finds Fitz patiently waiting for her. He is as handsome as ever in his similar matching dark wash jeans and white Henley long sleeve tee shirt. He has his Yankees hat covering his brown locks and she can see that he has indeed kept the scruff per her request.

It was a crisp but sunny fall day and the perfect afternoon for a walk in the park. Fitz wasn't ready for their afternoon to end so after enjoying a nice brunch at Le Pif on Broadway he suggested that they take a walk in the park.

As they strolled through the park, Olivia was glad that she had decided to bring a jacket along with her as there's still a morning chill lingering in the air. She couldn't help but think about how quickly the relationship between her and Fitz has escalated. She moved back to New York at the end of August and here they were in the middle of October doing whatever they were doing.

The sound of a baseball being hit off a bat broke Olivia from her thoughts and she looked up to see that there were several games being played on the park fields. These are the type of things she missed about New York. The hustle and bustle of the city that could suddenly disappear and she could be transported to the suburbs. This is why she came home...it was the perfect mix everything that she loved and the place where she had always envisioned growing her career and a family.

For the first time since before her relationship with Edison she felt like she was exactly where she needed to be. She was getting comfortable at the hospital, she had made a few new friends and had reconnected with old ones, her relationship with her parents was in a positive place and then there was Fitz. She has "known" him since she was a young girl but she has only known him for the past two months.

She has never felt a connection with someone like she feels with him. Not only do they share a common interest in medicine, but their similar specialties give them the ability to be on a deeper level with one another. Then there are their personal interests. They share a love of theatre, art, literature, travel and family. After talking with him on several occasions, she knows exactly what he has gone through in his marriage. The toll that it took on his confidence, and lack of faith he has in entering a new relationship makes her afraid to ask him what is going on between them, and honestly she never thought she would even be interested in another man at this post in her life.

After leaving Edison she had made a vow to herself to focus on her career and getting settled back into New York, but suddenly Fitzgerald Grant had thrown a wrench in her plans. She is not sure she is ready to be in another relationship, but the thought of seeing him with another woman makes her sick to her stomach, and she is not sure she can turn off the feelings that she has for him.

Fitz can feel that she is a thousand miles away and wrapped up in her thoughts. She hasn't said a word since they left the restaurant, and although he enjoys the sounds of the park, he much rather listen to her talk about anything and everything. With his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, he has been following Olivia's lead as they have meandered through the park and he suddenly finds that they are at the bow bridge overlooking the lake. It's one of his favorite spots in the park and it's beautiful.

Olivia walks in front of him and places her hands on the cast iron railing and stares out over the lake. There are a few couples who have rented row boats exploring the lake and it's one of the most romantic settings she has ever witnessed. She hasn't been back to her favorite spot in the park since she returned home and she finds it ironic that now she is standing here with Fitz.

She can feel him come up behind her and encircle her in his arms. He nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck and as he places a soft kiss on the side of her neck he can feel her pull away from him. This is the first time that she has ever resisted his touch and he doesn't like it.

She doesn't know why she pulled away from him but she needs answers...she needs to know what is going on between the two of them...she can't allow herself to get used to his touch, because once she gets used to it she knows she won't be able to let him go. As of right now she knows it will be extremely difficult, but she can try and erase the past twelve hours of her life and chalk it up to two lonely people seeking comfort in each other…. who does she think she's kidding…she wants him!

Turning her around in his arms he makes eye contact with her and for the first time he can see sadness in her brown eyes. He feels the need to protect her and take away any reason for her sadness, but can't help and wonder as he holds her in his arms if he is the reason for that sadness. Placing his fingers under her chin he tilts her head up to him and as he goes to place a kiss on her lips she turns her head and his lips meet her cheek. The instant heartbreak that he feels at her resistance to his touch is maddening. He is searching her eyes for reason he isn't finding any.

Releasing a sigh from her body she can't hold back her thoughts any longer. "Fitz...what are we...what are we doing...what is this" she says motioning her hand between them.

"What do you mean Livvie?" he says to her like this is an everyday common occurrence. Reaching for her hand she pulls it out of his grasp and if looks could kill… the piercing stare that she is giving him would surly end him. "Livvie"...

"Don't Livvie me Fitz...what is this...am I just a one night stand...are we friends with benefits or am I just a rebound?"

Her words cut deep and he can now see the vulnerability in her and he knows it's his fault for not taking the opportunity to clarify what she means to him. He was so wrapped up in his lust for her he hadn't taken the time to tell her what she means to him.

Taking hold of her hands in his, he needs to clarify his intentions. "Olivia...Livvie...how could you think that you are any of those things to me"?

"I don't know Fitz…I don't know what to think…for the longest time you were just Gerry's father…then you were my friend and neighbor and now…now…I don't know what you are…"

"Olivia…Livvie…listen to me…I didn't think that I would ever be ready to start a new relationship…especially so soon…but I can't deny how I feel for you…I told you yesterday that I have been fighting these feelings for weeks…and I don't want to fight anymore. I filed for divorce because I don't want to fight anymore, and even though it has only been a few months since we have known each other I don't want to fight my feelings for you anymore".

He lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He can see her processing his words and gives her a moment to do so.

Ringing her hands together she cannot look up from staring at her shoes. "I don't know what you expect from me Fitz…I can't be friends with benefits with you…I can't be a rebound for you…I told you what happened in my last relationship…I can't be used for someone else's needs again. It almost broke me the first time and I am not sure I could survive it a second time…especially with you. I like you Fitz…I feel a connection with you. When I am with you…when I am in your arms…there is no place I would rather be, and I can't get attached to that feeling knowing that it could be ripped out from underneath me at any moment".

He never stopped to think that she might have feelings for him. All this time… it has been about his feelings for her…he hadn't stopped to consider what she might be going through. It has been so long since he had been on the receiving end of love and affection that he had forgotten what it felt like…what it looked like. But here he was for the first time in a long time listening to an incredible woman tell him how much she likes him…how much she likes being with him, and although it feels foreign he needs to accept it…receive it… before he lets his past influence his future, and if he has any say in it his future is standing in front of him asking him what he wants from her.

He places his hand on the side of her face and tilts it up so that he can look in her eyes before he begins to speak. He needs to know that she is hearing him when he tells her how he feels… "Livvie…you are an incredible woman…you are intelligent…witty…strong…compassionate…beautiful and above all have a bright future ahead of you, and if you will let me… I want you to be my girlfriend Livvie…I want to be by your side…I want you Livvie…I need you more than I ever thought I could. I know I come with a lot of baggage but if you will have me I promise I will…" and then his words are suddenly cut off by her lips on his. She can no longer listen to him pour his heart out to her…of course she wants him…she doesn't know how they are going to navigate the mine field that they are about to step into, but if they do it together that's all she can hope for.

His hands are all over her…their tongues are exploring each other's mouths like it's the last time they will ever kiss. Her hands are on wrapped around his neck…she is cursing the existence of his Yankees cap as she desperately wants to bury her hands in his curls, so she moves her hands to his chest and slides her hand under his shirt so she can feel his skin…she knows they are getting carried away…but right now she doesn't care because she is getting carried away with HER man...that is until she feels his hand slide down her ass and squeeze as he breaks their kiss and starts kissing down her neck line…she suddenly wants to wrap her legs around his waist but she knows they need to stop.

"Fitz…Fitz…" she says pulling out of their kiss.

She can see that his eyes once again have the look of desire and determination and if they were in the privacy of their homes she defiantly wouldn't stop whatever plan he had for them.

"I know Livvie…were getting carried away again…I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry Fitz…I didn't mean to get you all riled up" she says as she glances down and lets him know that she notices his denim restricted erection.

Smiling at her he can't help but let her know exactly what she does to him… "Livvie…you more than rile me up baby…"

It's his mouth…not only what he can do with it but what he says with it…and it makes her wet and wanting more of him in every way. Grabbing his hand in hers she whispers in his ear… "Take me home Dr. Grant"

After the swiftest walk that either of them had ever had they spent their early afternoon exploring each other's bodies. After their last round of sex, she had fallen asleep in his bed with her head on his chest and the comfort of his arms surrounding her body.

Awaking from her slumber she once again finds that she is extracting herself from Fitz. After having trouble locating her shirt she finds her ripped panties on the floor and so she decides to put on Fitz's shirt from earlier in the day and search for something to eat. She knows he will be hungry when he wakes so she decides to search his refrigerator for something to make. After locating all the ingredients for a salad and stuffed shells, she locates a pot, fills it with water and starts the flame on the stove so that she can bring the water and noodles to a boil. She locates a large mixing bowl and gets to work mixing together the cheeses and spices that will stuff the shells.

Waking from his sleep Fitz no longer feels the desired weight of Olivia's head on his chest and it's the first time he has awoken without her being in his arms. Quickly pulling his boxer briefs on he goes in search for her hoping that she hasn't left his apartment. Entering the combination living, dining and kitchen space he can see his Livvie standing at the stove in just his tee shirt stirring something in a pot. Her ass is slightingly visible below the hem line of his shirt and he is instantly hard again. Not wanting to startle her as he approaches her, he clears his throat to give her the awareness that he is present.

"Liv…you gotta be kidding me…how do you expect me to not to take you right here on the kitchen counter looking all sexy right now"?

Glancing back at him she can feel his hands all over her behind and as much as she would like nothing more than to have him take her right here in the kitchen, her lips are swollen, her thighs are blasted and she is sore from their previous activities.

"I don't know Fitz…I guess you will have to exercise a little self-control…besides I am surprised you are ready to go again…"

"I can go any time you need to Livvie…you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

"Well I am sorry to burst your bubble Dr. Grant but I am going to need a moment to recover…you have officially worn me out after trying to play sex catch up for the past 24 hours".

His male ego instantly inflates and his chest puffs out a little bit after hearing her words. It has been so long since he has felt this way…since he has felt wanted…since he has wanted somebody like he wants her. He has to keep reminding himself that even though these feelings are so foreign…they are real and she is everything that he has ever wanted.

"You're going to have to stop calling me Dr. Grant if you don't want me to take you".

After enjoying a nice meal together, they separate to both take showers and settle into comfortable clothes for the evening. Since Fitz has quite the media set up, they decide to watch a movie at his place and enjoy each other's company. After selecting a movie, Fitz makes a bowl of popcorn and puts it on the coffee table for them to enjoy.

"You're a man after my heart aren't you Fitz"? She says and she sees him place the popcorn in front of her.

"I'm after more than you heart Livvie…I told you…I want all of you" he says as he lies down on the couch and tucks her into his side. Covering them with a blanket he can't help but feel content for the first time in a long time.

An hour into the movie Olivia starts to get restless and after repositioning herself on Fitz's chest she can't help steal glances at him. Every time she looks at him she finds herself discovering new things…the scar on the right side of his face…his blonde eyebrows…his slightly greying temples that she finds extremely sexy…his large strong hands…

She holds her hand up to his and notices just how much bigger they are than hers. He catches on to what she is doing and glances down at her watching her as she holds his hand he can't help himself so he places a kiss on her temple, which causes her to look up him knowing that she has been caught.

"When did you know you first had a thing for me"? she asks…

"To be honest…from the moment I saw you at Gerry's apartment that night…. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen…and I couldn't stop checking you out…but I knew there was something more that night out on the roof top. I don't even remember what we were talking about…all I remember is how it felt to be close to you…your hand was in my hair and for the first time in a long time I felt comfort…and when you kissed my forehead I was a goner…

After answering her question his curiosity has gotten the best of him. "So when did you know"?

She instantly knows the answer to his question and she can't help but be embarrassed a little bit… "When I was 15 years' old…I was with Gerry and we were doing homework. You had walked in from a run in the park…you had a pair of shorts and a cut off tee shirt on…you were all sweaty and sexy and your arms looked incredible.

He is astonished at her answer as he had never noticed anything odd about her behavior all those years ago. She was always Olivia…Gerry's friend but now she was Livvie and she was his.

"But talking to you that night on the roof top…it was the first time I had ever let my guard down with another person and just let it all out. I had this instant trust in you and felt so comfortable letting you in…and last night…the first time you called me baby…I was yours…you don't even know Fitz". Placing a few kisses on his lips and feeling his chest she knows she needs to cool it!

"So how do you want to handle this whole thing with Gerry…with Mellie…with work? Do you want to keep us a secret"?

"Livvie no…I never want you to be a secret. Mellie has no right to even have an opinion on my personal life. I may be courteous and let her know that I am in a relationship, but she doesn't deserve any more than that…as for Gerry…I have a feeling he will be just fine with it."

Her eyebrow raises at his comment about Gerry and she wants to dig a little deeper but decides to let it go for now.

"Well what about work"?

"I don't want to hide Livvie…If I had my choice I would stand on the roof top of the hospital and shout that Olivia Pope is the most incredible woman that I have ever met and she is my girlfriend…how do you feel Liv…you are just starting out your career…I don't want to pressure you into a situation at the hospital that you are uncomfortable with…"

This is why she is falling for him…he's so damn honest and sweet and considerate. "I don't want to hide Fitz…as far as I am concerned it is our relationship and it is nobody else's business…we aren't doing anything wrong, and I won't apologize for how I feel about you. I think to be courteous, we should let Cyrus know so that he is not blindsided if rumors start to develop".

"I think that's a good idea…I just don't want you to be put in any situation because of us Liv…it would kill me".

Fitz…I am a big girl…I know what I am doing…I am going into this thing eyes wide open…I am just going to keep working hard like I have been and if staking my claim on you in front of a few nosey colleagues is what it takes to get it through their heads that you're my man…I'm fine with that…

Watching the rest of the movie is no longer an option so they spend the next hour making out and cuddling with each other until they fall asleep wrapped up in each other on the couch. An hour later they are both started awake by Fitz's apartment door opening…standing before them is a smug looking Gerry… "Well now I know where both of you have been…"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a little over a week since Fitz confessed his feelings to Olivia. They had been living in a little bubble that consisted of spending all their time together outside of the hospital. They had packed their week with reacquainting Olivia with some of the best restaurants in New York, attending a Broadway play, and intimate evenings at home spent cooking together. By the end of each evening they found themselves literally wrapped up in each other reading a book, watching a movie or making love.

Bright and early Monday morning…Fitz was on a mission. After spending another weekend physically and emotionally wrapped up in Olivia Pope, he was eager to inform Cyrus of their relationship. The last thing he wanted was either of their personal or professional lives becoming fodder for hospital gossip. He hadn't slept well the night before as thoughts ran through his head on how to bring it up with Cyrus. After thinking through several scenarios, he decided his best bet would be just to come right out with it.

Detangling himself from Olivia, he decides to get an early start to his day and see if he can meet with Cyrus. Quickly showering and completing his morning routine, he dresses in a black pair of dress pants, a white button down oxford and a navy blue striped tie. Moving from his on-suite bathroom and back into his bedroom he's finding it hard to leave Olivia. She looks peaceful in his bed and he would like nothing more than to stay in the bubble that they have created over the past few days, but reality will come knocking before they know it.

He thinks about leaving her a note but instead decides to wake her from her slumber. Tucking the hair that has fallen over her face behind her ear he attempts to wake her… "Livvie…Liv…baby…wake up" as she begins to stir he can tell that his early wakeup call is unwelcomed. She is clad in a pair of pink lace panties and just the sight of her is enough to arouse him. Settling in next to her on the bed he places his hand under the covers and rests it on her hip hoping that his touch will wake her. "Livvie…I need to get to the hospital…but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye".

His morning baritone voice is enough to break her from her sleep and as soon as she opens her eyes the image of an overdressed and handsome Fitz is enough to arouse her. She can't help but want to run her fingers through his perfectly combed hair, and the blue in his tie is enough to bring out the color of his eyes. "Fitz…come back to bed…it's too early" she says to him as she turns to face him. She can feel his warm hand on her hip and she instantly feels flushed. She grabs him by his tie and brings his face to hers as she takes his lips. "Come back to bed Fitzy...please…"

She is driving him crazy…he had intentions to leave, but that was clearly not going to be the case. Deeping the kiss he moves his hand from her hip to in between her legs. He can feel the dampness of her lace panties and as he moves them to the side pushes two fingers inside her. He can feel her walls clamp his fingers, and as he strokes her, the rest of her body begins to come alive. As she begins to feel her climax approaching she reaches for Fitz manhood and can feel his strong erection through his slacks, but he removes her hand from his lap as he continues to stroke her. He can tell that she is about to climax as she begins to move her hips, and as her orgasm washes over her he can't help but marvel in the vision that is his Livvie.

"Mmhmmm Fitz…come back to bed, you don't have to be at the hospital for a few more hours" she says as she kisses him again. "I would love to Livvie…but if I am going to talk to Cyrus today I need to get a head start". After hearing his plans for the day, she knew it was going to be a long one for him. He wanted to take the lead in telling Cyrus about their relationship, and although she found it admirable she wished she could be by his side. "Okay Fitz…just let me know how it goes, I will be thinking about you".

Her response warms his heart and he knows he's doing the right thing…for her…for them. "I will Livvie…go back to sleep…I will see you later" and with that he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take Olivia long to fall back into a slumber, and after two more hours, she awoke again to the sun shining on her face. Looking at the clock it was now eight o'clock, and she needed to be at the hospital by nine for her shift. She scattered across the hallway as she headed into her apartment to get ready for the day, and as she was completing her morning routine she noticed that she missed a call from both her mother and Abbey the previous evening. She made a mental note to call them both on her way to the hospital.

After dressing in a pair of dark denim jeans and a light pink tee shirt she gathers her jacket, cell phone charger, water bottle, an extra set of clothes and a few snacks and puts them into her messenger bag and heads out to begin her long yet satisfying shift at the hospital. It was an unusual warm November day so she decided to walk to the hospital. Connecting her head phones to her cell phone she begins to make a call to her mother and after two rings she picks up. "Well good morning Olivia…I was wondering when I would hear from you".

Olivia could hear the condescending tone in her mother's voice and wasn't prepared to deal with her first thing Monday morning but decided to push through and attempt to make the call pleasant. "Hi Mom…how are you…how's dad"?

"Your father and I are both fine Olivia…we are loving this Florida weather; you would love it… I told you that you should have moved down here after graduation instead of back to the city. I was hoping to hear from you this weekend but you must be busy in that big city".

"I have been Ma…I am finally settled in my apartment and at the hospital, and I have been spending time connecting and reconnecting with friends".

"Do those friends happen to include any nice men Olivia? You know you need to get back out there…I still can't believe you decided to break up with Edison, he was such a nice man, and had such a promising career, you two were perfect together". Olivia hadn't given her mother all the details of her break up with Edison. As far as her parents were concerned all they needed to know was that Boston was not the place for her, and since Edison would not consider moving outside of Boston, she ended their relationship.

"Ma…we have been over this…Edison and I are not getting back together. I do not see him being in my life as a friend let alone anything more than that…but that's not what I called to talk about…"

Her mother's clear sigh came through the phone and she could tell she was not done with the subject for good. "Olivia…I just want you to be happy…I just want you to meet someone who will make you happy".

"That's just it Ma…I am happy…I love my job, and like I said earlier I have been reconnecting with friends and making some new ones…I even met Gerry Grant's new girlfriend…you would love her Ma, her name is Jessica and she is perfect for him".

"Oh Liv…that makes me happy…little Gerry Grant has a girlfriend…I always thought the two of you would end up together. He was always such a nice young man…and his parents…I heard his parents were getting a divorce Liv…how terrible. You know his mother was never a very nice woman…so cold…I am surprised they lasted as long as they did, Fitzgerald was always such a nice man."

Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew the topic of Fitz and Mellie's divorce would come up eventually. Being a former New Yorker, her mother was still a part of the gossip train, and knew that it was only a matter of time before she heard the news. Her mother had known of Fitz and Mellie, and had gotten to know them over the years through Olivia's friendship with Gerry, but once Olivia went off to college and her parents moved to Florida, their relationship seemed to drop off as well.

"I know Ma…Gerry is actually relieved that they have finally decided to divorce, and from what I can tell all parties involved are moving forward and are happy". Olivia had never made her mother privy to her relationships, and she did not intend for that to start now in regards to Fitz.

"I am happy to hear that Liv, tell me how things are going at the hospital, what's it like"?

"It's amazing Mom…I can't tell you how happy I am to finally be practicing medicine in a hospital and helping people. I am working with another amazing first year doctor named Quinn. She is an orthopedic surgeon under Dr. Grant and we will be partnering quite a bit in the coming months on a new project…I am so excited about it, it's a great opportunity".

"Olivia…you didn't tell me you were working with Fitzgerald Grant…he is one of the best in his field. He was a lifesaver when your father went to see him about his bulging disc a few years ago".

"He is an incredible doctor, and Quinn and I have been lucky to work with him, I have learned a lot in the past few weeks about orthopedic surgery, and now I can take that knowledge and apply it in my work with rehabilitation".

"That's great Olivia…tell Fitzgerald I said hello and next time we are in town I will give him a call so we can meet for dinner and a few drinks…it's been at least a year since I have seen him".

"I will be sure to tell him when I run into him, we actually cross paths quite a bit since he lives in the same apartment building". She hadn't planned on discussing any details about Fitz with her mother but it kind of just slipped out…wanting to quickly switch topics from Fitz… "Oh and mom…thanks to you and dad again for helping me with the apartment deposit, it has been the perfect little place for me in the city and its so close to the hospital I can actually walk".

"Thanks great Liv…I can't wait to…"

"Listen Ma…sorry to cut your short but I've gotta go, I am headed into the hospital but I'll call you later…tell dad I said Hi". And with that she hung up the phone…purposely avoiding any additional conversation that involved Fitz. She didn't need her mother prying into her personal life any further.

Walking into the hospital, once again she found that Fitzgerald Grant was on her mind. She had been wondering how things had went with Cyrus this morning but didn't want to call him…instead she settled on texting him.

 _ **Liv:**_ _I enjoyed your morning wakeup call Dr. Grant…thinking of you and hoping Cyrus takes the news well._

XXXXXXXXXX

Across the hospital Fitz was already deep into his day…noticing that Cyrus was finally in his office and available, he composed himself before entering his office. He could feel his heart begin to race a bit at the thought of the conversation that was about to happen.

"Hey Cy...you got a minute"?

"Of course Fitz…come on in" he says waving him into his office.

Fitz settled into the chair in front of Cyrus' desk "You know when we went out for drinks a few weeks ago and we talked about this year's interns"?

"Yea I remember...you were going to talk to Mark for me...did you get a chance to do that...how did it go"? He says closing the door and sitting back into his leather chair.

"I did speak with him, and it was a waste of time...the guy just has no clue. Anyways I brought it up to Mark during our discussion but I know he's not going to be onboard with this idea coming from me so I wanted to bring it to you".

"After working with Quinn Perkins and Olivia Pope I want them to team up together. Work as a unit with their patients...have Olivia cross over and observe the surgical aspect and have Quinn cross over and observe the therapeutic and rehabilitation phase. They both are very bright doctors who think out of the box, and I think if they work together they could change the face of orthopedics at Mt. Sinai".

"Wow Fitz...you have that much confidence in these two doctors huh"?

"I do Cy...I have been working with both and they were the ones that gave me the idea. Quinn came to me in her second week and asked if she could sit in with Mark and his staff to view how they run their recovery program and Olivia had asked me if she could sit in on a few of my surgeries. I tested my theory with a recent patient... Mr. Chase...Quinn came onto the case post op but quickly caught up on his case and was his primary until I signed him over to Liv. She has consulted with both Quinn and I a few times since taking over as his primary and I can only imagine the benefit that it would have given him if both Quinn and Liv would have could be with him from the beginning".

"Wow Fitz...I'm impressed...it's not often that you have two interns who have the balls to suggest going outside of their specialties...It seems they are continuing to live up to their reputations. What does Mark think of this"?

"Well Mark doesn't really know...I wanted to test my theory before bringing it up to anyone, but after seeing how things have gone...I brought it up to him last week and he didn't seem to take the thought and seriously...so I just dropped it and decided to bring it to you".

He doesn't want to throw Mark under the bus and tell Cyrus that he thinks of the interns as his personal dating pool...to make this thing work, he is going to need him on board but figured he would uses Cy's leverage to convince him.

He can't help but think that he is a little hypocritical...now that he and Olivia are officially dating...He's going to catch shit from Mark once he finds out that they are together.

"Well Fitz I think it's a fantastic idea...however we need to have Mark on board to make this thing work...since Quinn and Olivia will be working together and crossing over, their peers are going to have to pick up the slack since Quinn will be spending more time in the recovery center and Olivia will be spending more time in the ER with you...not to mention they can both learn a lot from Mark".

" I agree Cy...that's why I'm coming to you...I wanted to be up front and honest with you so that we have the best shot at this thing being successful. Olivia and Quinn have been working side by side on quite a few patients the past two weeks. They have both learned so much. We all tend to stay in our own lanes and I think our patients suffer for it...how great would it be to have an orthopedic surgical and recovery team that is seamless".

"Give me a few days to get Mark on board and then we can all get together and see where we can take this thing..."

He is grateful to have Cy's support and is a little hesitant to reveal his deeper relationship with Olivia. He thought about saving the discussion for another time but as Cyrus shifted his attention to a folder on his desk he knew it was not or never…

"One more thing that I wanted to mention Cy...I'm sure you heard that Mellie and I filed for divorce a few months ago..."

" I did Fitz...in sorry to hear that...how are you doing"?

"I'm actually great Cy...our relationship had been over for quite some time...it was just the matter of admitting it and going through the process...we have settled everything and are just waiting for the paperwork to be signed off on to make it official".

"That's great Fitz...I know firsthand how difficult the divorce process can be...my ex dragged it out for two years before we could come to an agreement...I guess it didn't help that we got divorced because I fell in love with James...wives tend to get angry when their husbands fall in love with another man" he says laughing. "Do me a favor and take your time...but please let me know when you are back on the market. The rumor mill around here is ramped and you wouldn't believe the number of inquiries I have gotten already".

This is the second time he has heard about the so-called rumor mill of the hospital and he can't help but laugh. "Well Cy...I'm not going to be back on the market".

"Fitz you can't let your divorce jade you and make you swear off women all together...it's normal to want to be a recluse after a divorce but I think you need to get out there and find your happy...there's got to be a woman out there that's your perfect match".

"I've actually already met someone Cy...she's someone I have known for a long time, and we recently connected after Mellie and I separated and things have evolved quickly and we are dating".

Cyrus has a dumbfounded look on his face but isn't exactly surprised. "Wow Fitz...you sure do move fast". There are going to be quite a few disappointed women in this hospital".

"Well Cy that's the reason I wanted to tell you...she um...she works at the hospital and I just wanted to give you a heads up".

"We don't have a fraternization policy at the hospital so you are free to date whomever you want Fitz...god knows if we had a fraternization policy we would have to fire have of the hospital".

"This is all new territory for me...and because we respect you Cy...Olivia and I wanted to be upfront with you".

"Olivia...as in Olivia Pope"?

"Yes...Olivia and I have known each other through my son Gerry, and as you know she recently moved back to New York and we have been spending time together and now it's more...she's my girlfriend".

Running his hand through his hair he looks flushed..."Shit Fitz...she's young and just starting her career".

I know Cy...but she's incredible and everything that I could have ever asked for. What I have with her has nothing to do with the hospital...the whole proposal is something that came to me before I ever thought of dating her...or anyone for that matter."

"I know you Fitz...I know you have always had good intentions and I trust that isn't going to change now that you are dating Olivia...the best advice I can give you is to keep your relationship outside of the hospital as much as possible...her career has just started and she needs time to grow and become Dr. Pope and not be known as Dr. Grants girlfriend."

"I agree Cy...I'm sure people are going to find out, and it will just be a matter of time before it's common knowledge...we didn't want to sneak around and have to hide our relationship...she deserves better than that and I don't want to live like that".

Nodding his head Cyrus agrees with every word Fitz has said. "Thank you for coming to me and letting me know...I appreciate the heads up...but I appreciate even more the opportunity to put this hospital on the map and change the face of orthopedics" he says extending his right hand to Fitz.

Fitz returns the gesture and shakes Cyrus' hand. Feeling just a little bit lighter, Fitz to exits Cyrus' office and heads back to his own. He has a remote surgical consult for a patient in Chicago that he needs to call into in just a few moments. Picking up his phone from his desk he disconnects his charger and notices that he has missed a text from Olivia.

 _ **Liv:**_ _ **Liv:**_ _I enjoyed your morning wakeup call Dr. Grant…thinking of you and hoping Cyrus takes the news well._

 _ **Fitz:**_ _Livvie…._

 _ **Fitz**_ _: Everything went well…this is going to be great…I'll give you the run down later._

XXXXXXXXXX

It was now Wednesday and Olivia was in the middle of a very busy week. She had spent Monday and Tuesday shadowing Quinn on her rounds and getting to know her patients. The days were long; filled with reviewing charts and picking Quinn's brain on their surgical history. She wanted to be familiar with all her new patients as they would be transitioning into rehabilitation care soon. They both worked well into the evenings and thus, she hadn't been able to spend any time with Fitz outside of the hospital.

She started her day like any other typical Wednesday morning at the hospital. After changing into her scrubs and grabbing a cup of coffee, she reviewed her schedule for the next few weeks. Noticing that she was on days for the next three weeks brought a smile to her face. Knowing that Fitz would likely be on the same schedule would give them an opportunity to spend time together. After updating her calendar, she dove in and started playing catch up with her patients.

It was clear that Dr. Sloan was not on board with the program laid out by Fitz and Cyrus. Once he caught wind of what had been done behind his back he had quite the attitude, and had been giving her grief for not spending as much time on his service as he would have liked. She came in to find a stack of charts waiting for her attention and a note from Dr. Sloan letting her know that he would be working outside of the hospital today and it outlined a list of things he needed her to cover on his behalf.

After silently cursing the long list of things she had to accomplish for the day, she mustered her motivation, grabbed a stack of charts and began the task of checking in with Dr. Sloan's patients. After attending to her first stack of charts, it was clear to Olivia that it was going to be another long day that would keep her from ending her evening with Fitz. She decided to send him a text to let him know that she would be working late.  
 _  
_ _ **Liv**_ _: Hi Fitz... Sloan bailed on me today, so I will be putting in another long night…_

Shoving her phone into her lab coat pocket she grabs another stack of charts and continued her way. Nose deep in the paperwork, she rounds the corner and she hears her name being called and notices Quinn approaching. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she looks like she is having just as long of a day as Olivia is.

"Hey Liv...I'm glad I caught you... I know you have a busy day, but I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch later"?

Knowing that she only brought a sandwich and an apple for lunch she decides to take Quinn up on her offer, after all she does have a long afternoon ahead of her and she doesn't know when she will have a chance to get anything for dinner.

"That sounds great...just let me get through these rounds and updating these charts and I will text you and we can meet up in the cafeteria...shouldn't be more than a few hours..."

"Sounds great...I have a few things that I need to check in with Dr. Grant about so that will be perfect".

Olivia has only seen Fitz in passing the last few days, and now knowing she won't see him tonight, she can't help but miss him. The time they had spent together over the weekend deepened her feelings for him, and although they agreed to take it slow...not seeing him or spending any time with him for the past three days was not what she had in mind.

"Ok sounds good...I'll see you in a few..." She says as she's shuffling the charts in her arms. "Oh...Quinn...tell Dr. Grant I said hello"!

Quinn can't help but notice the sparkle in Olivia's eyes at the mention of Dr. Grant...and who could blame her, he is an attractive, successful doctor who just so happens to be newly single. Quinn had heard the rumors floating around the hospital about Fitz divorcing his equally successful wife, but hadn't bothered to partake in any of the conversation. She wasn't one to gossip, and after all, he was her mentor and she wanted to keep things professional.

XXXXXXXX

Fitz was coming off an early morning solo surgery and was exhausted. He had stayed at the hospital the night before. He was doing last minute preparations for the surgery on a twelve-year-old boy named Collin who was injured in a car accident the week before. Fitz was able assess him immediately after the accident, and determined that his spine was fractured at the C3 vertebra. After stabilizing him and allowing his impacted organs to recover from the damage, he was finally able to repair his spinal injury.

After moving Collin to the recovery room and meeting with his parents to give them an update on their son, he needed to decompress. Heading to his office he found himself dozing off on his couch with thoughts of Olivia. He hadn't been able to spend any time with her since Sunday because of their busy schedules, but he planned on rectifying that tonight. Thinking of her he locates his phone on his desk and notices that he has a missed text from Olivia….

 _ **Liv:**_ _Hi Fitz... Sloan bailed on me today, so I will be putting in another long night…_

He can't help but be disappointed. He planned on sharing a nice bottle of wine and making her dinner tonight, but now that was no longer a possibility.

 _ **Fitz:**_ _I understand Livvie …I miss you…_

 _ **Liv:**_ _I miss you too Fitz…_

 _ **Fitz:**_ _Let me know when you leave the hospital and get home so I know you're safe._

Instead of taking a nap in his office, he decides to finish the paperwork from the surgery. He also needs to give Quinn a run down on Collin since she will be checking in on him for the rest of the day. After paging Quinn to his office, he continues finalizing the paperwork from Collin's surgery, his concentration is broken by his ringing phone.

Looking at the screen he can see that it is Mellie calling, and in that moment, she is the last person he wants to talk to. She had been in Houston since October and he had enjoyed the distance that it had created between two of them. It had been a few weeks since he had spoken to his soon to be ex-wife when they finalized the sale of their home. The only unfinished business left between the two of them was to sign off on the papers to officially finalize their divorce.

Deciding that it is best to answer her call he takes a deep breath and slides his thumb over the screen to accept the call. "Hello Mellie…he speaks into the phone".

"Hello Fitzgerald…how are you this afternoon"?

"I'm fine Mellie…actually just finished a surgery so I am quite busy. What can I do for you"?

"Listen Fitz…I will be flying back into New York on Friday and wanted to know if we could have dinner and you know…talk"?

Caught off guard by her request, he suddenly doesn't know what to say.

"I'm not really sure what there is to talk about Mellie. Everything has already been worked out with the lawyers, and I have been told we should be able to officially sign the papers by the end of December".

"I know…I just thought we could have a few drinks and catch up…maybe see if Gerry wants to join us with his girlfriend…he has been wanting to introduce her to us".

Fitz had yet to meet Jessica, but that was his own fault. He was supposed to meet her at the MET exhibit the previous weekend and he knew he needed to reach out to Gerry to discuss how that evening ended.

"Listen Mel…things are really busy at the hospital this week and I have a full schedule. I'm just not sure I will have time this week. If my schedule open's I will let you know…but it would be good for you to reach out to Gerry…I know he misses you".

He can feel the tension between them over the phone and would like nothing more than to continue his out of sight out of mind mentality that he has had when it comes to Mellie, but he knows it will all come to a head at some point.

He can hear Mellie release a sigh… "Good to know things haven't changed for you Fitz…still not making time for the important people in your life".

Her words are sudden and uncalled for. What did she expect? They were getting divorced and as soon as the decision was made, she ran off to Houston to be with Andrew…how dare she accuse him of not making time for the important people in his life…she was no longer an important person in his life. That spot was now reserved and occupied by someone new.

"I am not going to argue with you…this is exactly why we are getting divorced…I will let you know when I have time to meet up…take care of yourself Mel" and with that he disconnects the call.

Glancing down at the phone he can't help but be taken aback by their unexpected conversation. He feels like she is trying to drag him back into their old life of arguing and resentment which he is clearly feeling right now.

In the past he admits to not making time for his friends and family, but now that he is in the new stage of his life he feels like he had been making a real effort to spend time with the people he loves. The thought of his son races to the front of his mind, and he knows he needs to clear the air with him and make things right. After a few text messages, they decide to meet up later that evening for a few drinks.

Deciding to try and erase the past five minutes of his life, he puts Mellie out of his mind and continue with his day.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was now 2:30 in the afternoon and Olivia had just finished the last of her rounds for the day. Since her patient load was doubled, it had taken into the early afternoon for her to check in with all of her and Dr. Sloan's patients and update their charts with their progress. Breaking her from her thoughts her stomach grumbled and reminded her that it was time to take a break. Retrieving her phone from her lab coat, she messages Quinn to let her know that she will meet her down in the cafeteria in ten minutes.

Walking into the cafeteria the room is quite sparse since it is no longer the lunch hour. She can see Quinn has already settled at a table near the windows so that they can enjoy the view on this nice sunny November day. After ordering and paying for her cheeseburger and fries she meanders her lunch tray to the table and settles in her seat.

"Hey Quinn…sorry it took me so long…it's been a day".

"I hear you Liv…it's been a busy day for everyone. I was finally able to meet up with Dr. Grant and get the run down on our new patient Collin since I am going to be pulling an all-nighter tonight. You have to meet him Liv…he's the cutest little thing…a twelve-year-old little Casanova I tell you…he's got all of the nurses eating out of his hands".

Olivia can't help but laugh at Quinn's description of Collin. "You must introduce me…I feel bad that we weren't able to sit in on his surgery, but I am sure Dr. Grant worked his magic and he will be back to being a normal twelve-year-old in no time".

"I know Liv…Dr. Grant is an amazing surgeon and that's why we are here…to make sure that he gets the best after care possible. Collin needs to get back to being the normal rambunctious kid that he is. We see so many elderly patients in orthopedics, so when we get these little ones I want to make sure that I give them my best".

Shoving another fry into her mouth, she can't help but sympathize with Quinn…she is right…most of the people they will encounter will be elderly or professional athletes. Since Fitz is the leading surgeon on the East Coast, he tends to get involved on high profile cases and consults that end up taking a lot of his time. "I know Quinn…these little guys are what makes being a doctor worth all of the struggle".

"So tell me…how have things been since you moved to New York"?

"It's certainly been interesting…I was able to get a nice little apartment not too far from the hospital with my friend Amanda who moved here for a job in fashion, and we have settled in nicely. Being in a city like this is just…different. I grew up in a small town in Iowa so it's a big change of scenery for me. I finished my doctorate at Des Moines University, so it's just a different way of living".

"No I completely understand where you are coming from. Growing up here I didn't know any better but after being in Baltimore for medical school and coming back here, it has taken me a little bit to get back into the groove of city living and reconnecting with people. If you ever want to get together I can give you a crash course on the best places for everything in the city".

"Really that would be great Liv…I need to find a good salon here…and a dry cleaner and the best place to get a slice of pizza…and…you get the point…I need help Liv".

Laughing at Quinn's response "I get the point…I am always here if you need anything and once things get to a manageable pace we need to get outside of this hospital and let loose…have a few drinks…I'll introduce you to my friends".

"That would be great Liv. I have Amanda which has been nice but I am looking forward to meeting new people and taking in all that this city has to offer" Looking down Quinn notices that Oliva has cleared her plate…" Liv…you inhaled that burger…"

"I know…stress eating…I haven't eaten all day and I have just been stressed over the past few days…I need to relax".

"What are you stressed over? Sloan can't be that bad"

"He's okay…he's just not what I hoped he would be…I guess you can say he is living up to his reputation".

"I have heard things about him but was hoping it wasn't true…you know how the rumor mill is around here. It seems as soon as a piece of gossip gets out it spreads like wild fire…you wouldn't believe how many nurses I catch talking about Dr. Grant".

"What about Fitz…I mean Dr. Grant"?

"You know…they all talk about his divorce and how his wife was always such a nasty bitch and how they can't wait to have their shot with him".

She is not sure if she should be jealous or flattered by what seems the be the perception of her new boyfriend. She can't disagree with their assessment of his soon to be ex-wife but they will not be having their "shot" with him if she has anything to say about it.

Quinn can see Olivia taking in her words…

"Ugh…the worst part of working in a hospital is the gossip…they can talk about him all they like but I don't think any of them will have a chance with him. He's a good guy and an incredible doctor and the last thing he needs is a bunch of nosey women talking about his personal life".

"You're right Liv…I try and stay above the fray but you won't be able to stop it…people talk…and right now Dr. Grant is the hot topic".

Olivia can feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she knows she is approaching full blown jealous mode. After not seeing Fitz since Sunday and finding out he is the topic of gossip and desire around the hospital she just wants to be with him.

"I know Quinn and thanks for cluing me in. He just deserves a little respect and privacy. It can't be easy to go through a divorce and figuring things out when everyone is in your business and has an opinion. The only opinion that matters is his and he will figure it out, the vultures just need to back off".

Quinn stands from the table and begins to gather her belongings. "You're right…I am sure he will be just fine…hey listen…I need to get going I have a full night ahead of me. Thanks for joining me for lunch".

"Thanks for inviting me…even if it was a late one…catch you later".

Left alone in the cafeteria Olivia's mind starts to wander to Fitz and their relationship. Everything is so new and exciting and scary all at the same time, but it feels right. She is at the beginning of the career she has always wanted, and she has an incredible man who wants to stand beside her and support her through it all. Deciding she needs to make the time to spend with Fitz tonight she makes a beeline back to the orthopedic wing to finish discharging two patients and conducing a physical therapy session for another.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fitz hadn't had a chance to talk much with Gerry since he and Olivia had been "caught" by him. For a moment, Fitz had felt like he was the son getting caught by his father and couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. It was no secret to Gerry that something had been brewing between his father and friend, and he was amused that he now had endless teasing ammunition on both.

After arriving at their favorite bar and ordering an IPA Fitz received the ribbing of a life time from his son. He couldn't help but laugh at the sudden turn of roles, and just decided to let his son get all his teasing done and over with. After Gerry, had called him a "cradle robber", Fitz felt it necessary to clarify his intentions with Olivia. "I want you to understand me Gerry...all kidding aside, what I have with Olivia, although it's new and I still have unfinished business with your mother, it's not a fling. Olivia is not a rebound from your mother. What I feel for her is real, and I intend to explore it and develop our relationship honestly and in the open".

Gerry knew he had touched a nerve within his dad. Composing his thoughts, he took another sip of his beer. " I wouldn't expect any less of you dad...I knew something was going on with you and Liv, and I am happy for both of you".

His father gave him a glaring look as to convey "seriously". The patented Grant smirk appeared on his face "Yes dad...seriously. I don't want to know the details of what's going on with you and Liv...she's my friend...and you are my dad. At some point that might get a little too much. I have no desire to know about your love life, but if you can honestly say that you are happy, then I am happy too".

Fitz returned the same Grant smirk as he finished his remaining IPA. " It's been a long time since I have felt like this, I just hope I don't mess it up...she's an amazing woman".

"You're right about that...she is amazing...that's why she is one of my closest friends. Just don't screw it up dad. She has already been through so much with her ex..."

Olivia had given him the full run down on her past and he knew all too well how she felt. The last thing that either of them had room for in their lives was more heartbreak and Fitz would be dammed if she felt any because of him. " I know Gerry...this is all new to me too...having your support means a lot to me, and I know that it means a lot to Liv too".

After making plans to meet up the following week to meet Jessica, they paid their tab and gathered their jackets and stepped out into the New York lights to make their way home. The night air is crisp, as it is now the beginning of November but they both enjoy walking the city rather than taking a cab when possible. As they approached their departing point Fitz gave his son a firm handshake and a hug. " Thank you for not being judgmental and off put about Livvie and I... the thought of not having your approval through all of this is a big weight off my shoulders".

Gerry caught on to his father's already given nickname for his friend...he stores it in the back of his brain for future teasing of his friend. " Of course dad...you don't need my support or approval but you have it..."

XXXXXXXXXX 

After arriving home at nearly seven o'clock, it was too late to enjoy a relaxing dinner together but Oliva wanted to do something for Fitz. She missed him like crazy and she wanted him to know it. After taking a quick shower, she rummages through her cook books and decides that she would bake an apple pie to enjoy and spend some time together when he arrived home. Wanting to know how much time she had before he arrived home she sent him a text.

 _ **Liv:**_ _Hey handsome…what time do you plan on being home tonight?_

 _ **Fitz**_ _: Hi beautiful, are you home already? I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. I should be home within the hour._

 _ **Liv:**_ _I was able to finish earlier than expected and was hoping to see you tonight. I miss you!_

 _ **Fitz:**_ _I miss you too Livvie…I will see you soon baby_

After pouring herself a glass of wine she docks her phone and finds a jazz and blues station to listen to while she busily got to work making her grandmothers apple pie recipe. Thankfully she had all the ingredients in her kitchen that she needed as she had planned on making a couple of pies for Thanksgiving.

After placing the pie in the oven and setting the timer, she decided to try and clean up the kitchen a little bit and put a load of laundry in the washer. Thirty minutes later, after the last dish was loaded into the dishwasher she sprayed the counters down with a disinfectant spay and wiped them clean. Hearing the timer go off on the oven, she removes the pie and places it on the stove to cool. Placing her hands on her hips she surveys her clean and tidy apartment and decides to light a few candles to set the mood. Hearing a knock at the door her heart rate starts to quicken with the anticipation of being in his arms.

It has only been three days but with the stressful week that she has had thus far, it has been three days too long. Opening the door her eyes set upon his, he is dressed in a pair of dark rinse jeans a grey tee shirt with a black North Face jacket. His hair is wind-blown and as she takes him in she can't help but think how attractive he is.

"Hi"

"Hi baby" he says as he steps into her apartment. Closing the door behind him he takes his jacket off and places it on the handle of the door.

Reaching for her he wraps her in his arms and brings her into his embrace. She tucks her face into the crook of his neck and takes in the scent that is uniquely Fitzgerald Grant. He can feel her arms wrap around his waist and her hands splay over the muscles in his back and for the first time since Sunday they both feel at home.

Breaking their embrace Fitz can't help but kiss her. As he embraces her again he lifts her tiny frame off the floor and instantly he can feel her wrap her legs around his waist. Taking her bottom lip into his he begins to pour his feelings into his kiss. Her fingers are wrapped up in his curls and he can taste the sweetness of her mouth and a hint of red wine that lingers on her lips. As he settles her on the end of the kitchen counter he notices that she has a little bit of flour on her cheek and he can't help but to reach out and wipe it from her cheek.

"It smells amazing in here baby…what are you making"?

"I made an apple pie…I thought we could have a slice and enjoy the evening together with a glass of wine".

"Livvie…you are spoiling me…I could get used to this…coming home to you and enjoying whatever you have whipped up while holding you in my arms".

Hopping off the counter, she grabs another wine glass and pours him her favorite red. "I plan on spoiling you…but don't get too used to it mister…I also happen to be a doctor with a demanding schedule and don't forget a demanding boss".

"I know Livvie…I'm just joking with you. I don't expect anything from you".

"Well you should Fitz…If we are going to be in this together…"

He can see the worry that is on her face and leads him to believe she is having doubts. "Hey…hey where is this coming from? We are together…we are in this together"

"I'm sorry Fitz…I just want you to know that if we are going to be in a relationship I want you to know that I am going to be here for you. Just because we have busy schedules doesn't mean that I won't make time for you. You are very important to me and I want you to know that".

"You're important to me too Livvie…I enjoy spending every moment that I can with you, but I know you are just starting out your career and you need to focus".

"I know Fitz…I guess I'm just feeling a little insecure about everything".

"Have I given you a reason to think otherwise Livvie…I am all in this…I was hoping that I made that clear. I went to Cyrus and put everything on the table. I have every intention of being in this together".

"How did Cyrus take the news? Tell me what he said".

"We will talk about that later. Tell me where this doubt is coming from"?

She feels embarrassed that she has let hospital gossip cloud her feelings. "I guess I'm just feeling a little insecure…all the nurses at the hospital are talking about your divorce and how they can't wait to get a chance with you…and I guess I am doubting that I am enough for you".

"Are you crazy…you are it for me…you are everything to me. For the first time, I feel alive…I feel understood and appreciated and loved and that is all because of you Livvie. I think about you all the time and I purposely make rounds so that I can see you in passing and you're all that I think about".

"It's just…I know this is new and…I'm scared Fitz"

"No stop...whomever these nurses are, they don't hold a candle to you. The connection I have with you is something I have never had before, not even with Mellie. When I am with you I feel like I am home, and there is no place I would rather be".

"Good…because I like being with you…I like being your home".

The only thing he can do is growl at her response. His erection is instant and he needs to be inside of her now. He wraps his arms around her and swoops her into his arms and heads off to the bedroom. As he lies her on the bed, he works quickly to rid her of her tiny shorts and tank. Placing kisses on down her chest and onto her stomach he can feel her burry her hands in his hair and bring him back to her lips.

Taking his lips Olivia begins to unbutton and unzip his jeans and as soon as he is freed of his jeans and boxer briefs she can no longer hold back. As she strokes his cock she is once again surprised by its softness. She places a kiss on the tip and then begins to run her tongue down the side of his shaft paying extra attention to the vein that spans the length. Taking his entire manhood, she begins to take him deeper and deeper until he reaches the back of her throat. She can feel Fitz's gaze upon her and as she feels him embed his fingers in her hair, she looks up at him, they make eye contact and the intimacy that transpires in their gaze sends Fitz over the edge. As he releases a rush of fluid, she can taste the saltiness of him and as it stings the back of her throat she feels satisfaction that she is the cause of his release.

"Oh, my God Livvie…that was incredible…you are incredible". He says to her as he lies next to her on the bed. As she rolls over and straddles him she cannot help but pat herself on the back for a job well done. As she places kisses down his jaw and down his neck she moves to his shoulder where she can't help but give him a little bite to get him riled up again and without a doubt it does exactly that.

Before she knows it, Fitz has flipped her over and is now on top of her pinning her arms above her head. As she rests her head on the mattress she can feel him continue to kiss his way down her body as he caresses her breasts.

Taking her nipple into his mouth he decides to pay her back with a little tug of his teeth which emits a gasp from her lips. "Fitz…" is all that he can hear and as she opens her thighs to him he enters her and is instantly wrapped in her warmth. His cock is pulsating with pleasure and as he begins to thrust his hips in a familiar pattern he looks down at the woman before him in awe.

It has been a long time since he has felt this way. It is an unfamiliar feeling to him, and as he lifts her right leg behind the knee he touches a spot within her that brings her to an instant climax. It doesn't take him long to follow soon after, and as he watches her fall apart in his arms and come down from her climax, he realizes that what he is feeling is no longer lust…what he is feeling is love.


End file.
